The Producer
by Dejavu1978
Summary: Geeky and plain, Abbi always dreamed of working as a producer, but when she is hired by Vince, her duties involve much more including spying on Randy. Falling for him is easy, but getting his attention causes her to come out of shell. Sweet romance story for Hailey Egan Cena.
1. Chapter 1

this story is a request for my good freind Hailey. It is a rewrite of an older story. I hope you enjoy it sis!

Disclaimer: All characters in this story are orignal characters renamed for superstars so the story could be posted on this site. I do not own nor am I affilliated with the WWE or its talent in any way. This story was written for entertainment purposes and should be taken as such. No disrespect or copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The first time I saw him I don't think that he knew I was there, but my eyes were glued on him. He had these intense steel blue eyes and every muscle in his body was cut and toned. He was a known bad boy. He smoked, yet his moves where quick and calculating in and out of the ring. Yet, standing there in his gear, I found myself blushing, because I still had not grown comfortable viewing the men in outfits that weren't much more than underwear.

I was sitting in Vince's office, going over the details of the show and he came bursting in with complaints about his current storyline. I was on a large leather sofa with stacks of books and papers laid out in front of me. My thick rimmed glasses were perched on the edge of my nose and my hair was in its normal pulled back, messy ponytail. I looked down at my clothes. I was more like a lump taking up space in the office. Geeky and plain, that was what I was accustomed to hearing when people described me, so I dismissed the attraction and went back to my work.

"Vince I can't take this anymore. When am I going to get another title shot?"

There was a lot going on behind the scenes of the television show. A lot more than the fans would ever realize and my new job had me involved in almost every detail. I was responsible for the staff, the superstars and the writers. I had to make sure everyone was there, the props were in place and the effects were ready, while at the same time keeping everything on budget.

"You had your time." Vince said not even looking up from his desk. Most knew that some of the matches were rigged. It was all part of a show that was becoming more and more of a soap opera and Randy missed the old days when more risk had been put into it. Ryback was the star that Vince saw the most promise in at the time and he made sure the storyline's favored him. He believed he was the best candiadate to serve as the face of Smackdown with the Undertaker's impending retirement on the horizon. Some of the more seasoned talent disagreed.

"I got an offer from TNA," Randy had my attention again. He was one of the most popular stars at the time and losing him to the rival show would help boost their recognition.

"By all means go." Vince flicked his wrist. If he was ruffled by Randy's threats, he would never show it. "You have been nothing but a problem here anyways. You lucky to still have a job after your last wellness test." Randy had just come back from a six month suspension. It wasn't unusual for him to test positive for marijuana, but it was a nightmare for the behind the scenes staff.

I had never met Randy before and I didn't exactly meet him that day. In fact I had never watched the wrestling show more than the few seconds it took for me to flip past whatever channel it was on before coming to work for Vince, but I had heard Randy's name tossed into conversations ever since the day I had arrived.

I landed my job by accident. I had been out of college nearly a year where I had studied and earned my degree. I had planned on starting a job as producer's assistant at a local news station. But only a few months later, it was bought out by a national stations and everyone was let go. So there I was applying for work at a temporary service in Seattle and I turned out to have just the right qualifications to work in at a Chick Filet in the auditorium. I felt so low going back to work for a fast food place after I got my degree. I had worked my way through college working at a fried chicken place near Washington State. I hated it.

The night that the WWE had been booked in that auditorium was the same night as a powerful storm. All the electricity in three blocks ended up being taken out and that included the auditorium. So the show was cancelled and everyone who worked at the Chick Filet had been told to go home. My bad luck followed me around like the plague. I couldn't find the keys to my car and after a quick inspection I found them in the ignition with the doors locked. I held my jacket over my head and ran back to the building, but the door I had exited was already locked. I ended up standing outside under the awning waiting on the rain to let up so I could walk to a phone.

"Where are you heading young lady?" Vince pulled up in his big fancy car and offered me a ride. I wouldn't normally climb into a car with a guy I didn't know, much less someone as large as Vince, but I was cold and I had already felt the symptoms of a cold before I arrived for my job that day. Being wet and cold didn't seem to be the best situation for me to be in at the time.

"I locked my keys in my car." I told him, hoping he could offer some help without it involving me going off alone with a stranger.

"hmm." He seemed nice enough and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. "Get in and get warm." He invited, but I was hesitant. "Come on, I won't bite." He laughed at my resistance.

"I'm okay," I insisted, but when a lightning bolt struck close enough for its thunder to rattle the ground I stood on, I panicked and jumped inside his car. He rolled up the window and I felt trapped.

Vince asked me about myself while we waited and I ended up telling him how I had just left college and that the place I was suppose to work had closed its doors. He listened to everything I said even though I was just trying not to show how nervous I was and I stared at my hands that I constantly wrung. Then, he asked me something that shocked me.

"How would you like a job?" I didn't know if I should listen or if I should bolt from the car. "Seriously, I can't keep up anymore. I need the help and you have a history in television."

"Are you serious?"

"Very." Since I had no husband or kids or even a boyfriend holding me back, I accepted. How could I turn it down? The pay was ten times what I would make at the register at chick filet and I would get to travel as well.

But I did more than help the producer of the show. I was by Vince's side at all times and he called me at least a dozen times a day. I was his assistant, helping him with financial matters, taking messages, picking up his dry cleaning and lunch and he asked my advice about new talent and I was always sent to sit in on a match in the smaller shows in Florida and Ohio scouting the members because Vince's attendance always seemed to bring out the worst side of the amateur wrestlers who thought they had to outshine the others and in Vince's opinion it made for a terrible clash of interests among the rosters. My days were full, but I loved every minute of it. I learned more about the business than I would have learned working a decade at the old news channel.

I was also the assistant to the superstars. They came to me with all their problems. They complained and they needed days off and they needed to find lost wardrobes and bags. I was responsible for so much more than I bargained for and most of it wasn't even part of a producer's job.

I felt out of place walking among the talent of the show. I was not anything close to a beauty. I had never turned any heads. I kept my long brown hair pulled back in a high pony tail and it never seemed to stay neat. I seldom wore makeup and I wore very conservative clothes. I either wore a turtle neck or a button down blouse buttoned all the way to the very last button at my neck. And I wore long dress skirts that reached my ankles. The sexiest thing I wore was probably the knee high heeled boots given to me by one of the divas a few months after I had begun working. Not that they could be seen under my skirt.

"Wow great boots." I had said to Eve one night before her match while I we were discussing a change in the script. "Thanks." she had said. I always thought that Eve was the sweetest of all the divas. She never turned her nose up at me or made comments about my appearance behind my back. "What size are you?"

"I'm a seven" I had said wondering why she would ask.

"Well Abbi," she said. "It looks like I'm a seven and half." and she handed me the boots.

"I can't take these," I argued. They had to be expensive and I didn't know if I had the guts to wear them.

"Yes you can and you will. They are way too tight on me"

"Thanks." Eve was the only one I talked to at that time. I liked to think we are close friends, always finding each other to confide in every time something bad or good happened. I knew her secrets, but she didn't know many of mine, not because I didn't feel comfortable telling her, but because I really had none to tell.

The night that Randy Orton walked into the office was the night that my to do list tripled.

"I'm really busy here Randy." Vince snapped bringing me out of my thoughts and I stopped reading the script the next weeks show and barely stole one more glimpse of Randy as he slammed the door behind him.

"You think TNA is really looking to hire him?" Vince asked me. I had come to know a lot about the business quickly and somehow had learned a little about Vince's employees. Maybe it was because I kept to myself and no one paid any attention to me being in the room that I managed to pick up the information or maybe it was because I approved each and every article that went ended up on the website and magazines and I was the one Vince trusted to do things when he would run out of time to do.

"I don't know." I shrugged my answer. "I know Dixie's solicited many of our stars. It's only a matter of time before they throw out an offer one of them can't refuse."

"Your right," he said. "Randy's tour bus is out of commission right now, he's hitching with the staff and no namers. I want you to travel with them. Stay as close as you can, pay attention to who he talks to and see if we have anything to worry about."

"I don't think I could be a spy for you Vince."

"I don't want you to spy." He smiled. "I just want to know if I need to throw him a bone to keep him happy for a while longer. I got big plans for him but I don't want him with a big head just yet."

"Okay." I said. It didn't bother me if I traveled with Randy's group instead of with Vince, his family, and the major faces of the WWE at the time which included Sheamus, John Cena and of course Ryback. None of which would notice I was M.I.A. Eve usually traveled on the same bus as Randy and I was happy that I may have someone to talk to at least.

"Randy has been a problem since his divorce." Vince continued with a sigh. It was no secret that Randy's wife had left him. She had felt abandoned by him and found someone else who was there for her when she needed him. It was a price many of the wrestlers had to pay, but they loved their career and relationship turmoil came with the job. "All he has now is this business and I'm afraid right now there's not much I can do to make him happy. I don't think anything he wants would make him as happy as he thinks anyway. He'll snap out of it eventually. They all do."

I didn't pretend to know what it felt like to be rejected by a lover. I just nodded, gathered my things and hunted down Eve. She and few other's toured with Randy so it was safe to say that she too would be on the staff bus.

The staff bus reminded me of the one's I had ridden on during school field trips. It had comfortable captain style seats that were large and plush, but there wasn't a whole lot of room for roaming and you had to entertain yourself. It was like riding in a minivan compared to the customized tour buses the more successful wrestlers owned. She climbed on board and headed to the back of the bus to sit next to Eve, pulled out a book and settled in for a long ride.

* * *

Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Eve was ecstatic to have me by her side on the bus.

"Great," she exclaimed. "Now I won't have to put up with Jillian's consistent shallow chatter." I had to laugh. "And oh my God if she sings along with one more song I will strangle her."

"You're awful Eve."

The blond headed diva not only sang off key in the ring for the fans, but she alienated her peers as well. It only took a half an hour before I wished I had a pair of ear plugs. To top it off, she thought she had an excellent voice. I really thought it was awful of the writer's to exploit her terribly misguided confidence.

I looked forward to my ride. I would have never imagined that the wrestler would travel in such a manner. I always imagined that they traveled in luxury. I pictured them in limos and private jets, drinking champagne and being waited on hand and foot, but in reality they were down to earth people and off screen they were no different than anyone else going and coming.

"Randy's said his bus will be fixed by next week. The driver's going to catch up with him in Tennessee. I think I'm going to ask to join him." After the sun went down, the bus grew dark and quiet. There wasn't much to do but stare out the window.

A few miles later, the bus pulled into a gas station and we were able to get off and stretch our legs. Most our fellow rider's were asleep, so Eve and I browsed the treats inside alone and then stood outside the bus while the two bus drivers talked over their maps.

"Ugh, they're going to swap. I hate when they drive all night. It really makes me wish I was driving myself."

"Why don't you drive?" I wondered. I knew some chose to use their own vehicles and made their own itineraries, stopping wherever they wanted along the way.

"And put miles on my Humvee. No way," Eve kidded. "Truthfully I hate to travel alone. So I either ride the bus or catch a ride with someone. Usually it's with Randy and his buddies … Speak of the devil."

Randy stepped from the bus, threw his hands over his head and stretched his body.

"We're pulling out, Orton." The bus driver warned him.

"Too bad, I have to hit the head. You'll have to wait." He smoothly sauntered away from the bus, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Eve snickered while my mouth hung open in shock. Randy really didn't hold back and he took his time.

Eve and I were settled in our seats located in the back of the bus by the time he returned. It was chilly and we both had grabbed thin blankets from the backpacks we had stored above our heads. I laid my head back and tried to get comfortable.

"You're not cold Randy?" he was wearing a thin white shirt with no sleeves and he had his arms crossed over his chest and his laid back on the seat.

"A little."

"Why don't go scare the driver into turning on the heat," She joked.

"It won't do any good. Not with all the windows these idiots have down. You don't have another blanket stuffed in that magic bag of yours do you?" Eve just pointed up at her bag. She was always well organized and packed just about everything she might want or need in either her bag or purse.

"Excuse me, sweetheart." And he surprised me by slipping into our space and straddling my legs to retrieve Eve's bag and pull the blanket out of it. I am still embarrassed by the look he must have seen on my face when his gaze fell upon me for his lip curled up in a seductive smile that made me wish I was somebody else and not the nerdy, conservative woman who could never hope of dating a man like Randy.

I couldn't sleep so I pulled out a small book lamp and hooked it to the latest romance novel I was reading. I about how senseless riding the bus was going to be to Vince once Randy's bus was fixed.

"Shoot," I whispered to myself after my book light began to flicker and then finally died. The battery didn't hold up an hour and I was just getting to the good part of my book. I closed my book and laid my head against the seat. Eve was already asleep against the window.

I glanced at Randy in the seat next to me. He had both sides to himself and had turned up the middle arm rest so he could stretch across both seats. He had his head tilted back against the window. I smiled and felt myself blush. He was so cute with his arm dangling by his side and his mouth slightly open.

I managed to close my eyes, but my dreams betrayed me by letting Randy invade them. In my dream I was sitting on his lap, making out with him and his hands roamed beneath my clothes, but I woke up to find him squatted in the aisle beside me cutting up with Kofi who occupied the seat in front of me. Kofi that turned around in his seat and I wished I hadn't read that romance novel before going to sleep. I felt my cheeks grow red as if Randy knew I had dreamed of him in the same situation as the characters from my book.

"Hey Randy," Eve called over me and he turned toward her voice. Oh I wished she hadn't called him because I was sure he could see what I had dreamed written all over my face.

"Ya," he answered and sat his arm on my armrest. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip and I felt like melting.

"You think I could hitch a ride with you when you get back on your wheels?"

"You always do." He chuckled.

"Oh, and my girl here too? Do you mind?"

"Not a problem. I like the company." he then shielded his mouth with his hand. "Sure would beat the entertainment on this bus." we all snickered because we knew he meant Jillian who had again began to regale us with her Mariah rendition. "I really wish her iPod would die."

"Ya, but then she would just pull out her laptop," Eve blew him a kiss and I felt even worse about my dream. The two were always with each other and I couldn't believe I had never thought about them being a couple. "You're so lucky." I thought to myself because I could only have someone like him in my dreams and even then he seemed to leave with a super model.

The roads seemed to go on forever and the bus ride didn't seem to have an end. Everyone was getting uncomfortable having to sit in one spot for so long and I made a mental note to suggest to Vince about redoing the bus and maybe buying one more. The set up this bus I believed made his stars even more tired and cranky by the time they got to their destinations.

We stopped for breakfast and I was Eve's tag along. I felt like an outcast sitting at a table with her, Randy, Kofi and John Morrison.

"Damn, he's so hot." My friend exposed a thing for John.

"I thought you and Randy were …"

"No, girl we're just friends, but John… I wouldn't mind getting stuck in a dark room with him." After a breakfast of watching them flirt with each other I had a feeling he felt something for her as well.

"Randy, switch seats with me?" We again were sentenced to the boring vehicle and John moved to the back of the bus, occupying the empty seat next to Randy. Of course, Eve saw an opportunity and winked at me as she asked, sticking me next to the viper. My heart felt like it was going to explode because he was so close.

I went back to my reading hoping my mind would forget about how close he was, but my phone started rang and I ended up spending and hour on the Vince's speaker phone listening in to his business meeting. He would ask my opinion on a storyline or a marketing strategy and I knew everyone's ears were on my conversation especially when I had to mention one of the rider's names.

"I thought you were Vince's little puppet, but I wasn't sure." Randy said after I hung up.

"Excuse me?" I was offended.

"I don't mean any disrespect, but I don't know your name."

"It's Abbi."

"Why are you riding with us, Abbi?"

"Um – to chat with Eve. I find traveling with the suits and talking about business constantly a little boring." It was only a partial lie but I really couldn't tell him I was there to eavesdrop on his life.

"I get that. I used to be stuck with them, but that was when they thought I had talent."

"You are talented Randy." It slipped and he raised his eyebrows.

"Do you know something? Tell me." I just laughed and thankfully he didn't press. I reopened the book, but only had a couple chapters left leaving me nothing to do but wait for our next stop. It was odd for me to have time to finish a book on one trip. I loved the more relaxed ride on the bus. It felt like I was really getting some down time. I didn't feel like I was working all the time.

"Hey Abbi, can you hand me my bag?" Eve asked when the driver announced we would be stopping in a few moments. "I need my make-up."

"You don't need that crap. You are beautiful," John complimented causing Eve to giggle.

I stood up and reached for the bag, standing on my tiptoes and pulling hard because it seemed to be stuck on something. The bus suddenly jerked to the side and I heard everyone gasp. A second lurch of the bus made it hard for me to keep my balance and I found myself falling and then I felt a set of hands grab my waist.

I heard someone scream. The bus swerved into the other lane and then slipped into the ditch. One of the tires had blown out and everything after that had happened so fast that I didn't know if I had falling into his lap or if he had tried to catch me. Either way, I ended up in his lap.

Randy looked as surprised as I did and we were both wet. The blow out had caused him to spill the bottle of cold water he had been drinking. The contents of his cup had landed on me and my white buttons down blouse was soaked, cold and see through.

Randy grinned, his eyes glued to my exposed bra.

"Not bad." I was in a hurry to get out of his arms.

"Hey look at that! Randy finally caught him a girl." Kofi teased us and he pulled me back playfully. I know I turned red but Randy played along by squeezing me tighter.

"Ya I did, and I'm not letting her go, so find your own Kofi." He beamed a smile at me and winked. I knew it was all in fun and it meant nothing. Yet it had meant a lot to me considering the crush I had developed on him. The moment was over and I returned to get Eve her bag and hand it to her.

"Are you alright?" Eve was a good friend and handed me some napkins.

"I'm fine, except I'm wet."

Randy's shirt had gotten a good dose of his drink as well and he tore it off, exposing his beautifully chiseled chest and then dug through his bag for a new shirt. My eyes were glued to his naked chest and I know I memorized every sculpted curve right down to the way his sides curved into what his jeans hid.

"Easy for you Randy, we girls can't get away with changing like that," Eve joked. Randy had his new shirt half way on.

"It wouldn't bother me if you wanted to change your shirt.

"I bet not," Eve tossed threw a waded up empty bag at him.

"Oh you know you love what you see." he kidded, removed his shirt again and began to dance around.

"Put it away Randy. No one wants to see that." she squealed when he spun around as best he could in the small space. "Come on, Abbi, take it off and come dance with me." I knew he was kidding, but it embarrassed me. All I could do was look away. He chuckled, seemingly delighted that his joke had caused me to gasp.

"Okay let's go see what the damage is, "he turned serious and again covered his chest. Then he, John and Kofi headed off the bus to look at the tire.

"You are soaked." Eve laughed. "Here put this on." she handed me a tee shirt from her bag. It fit me tightly and I was a little self conscious about how it clung to my curves.

. My bag was stored in the compartment outside of the bus and I didn't want to leave the bus to retrieve it with my wet blouse. My skirt was a little wet as well and I knew I would have to change it. So I carefully changed my shirt, hoping no one was watching and then Eve and I joined the rest of the travelers on the side of the road.

Randy was messing with the driver about the tire. The driver refused to let them try and change it and kept telling them they had to wait for a road side crew. It was too big a job for one person and the superstars were not allowed to touch it because it might but them at risk for injury. I could tell it frustrated Randy who probably changed many tires on his own vehicles.

I focus my attention on getting my bag. The driver had opened the compartment and many of the riders had already gotten items from their luggage. I grabbed mine and set it on the ground. I grabbed a pair of shorts I normally only wore to bed, that were sitting on top, knowing I could easily slip them under my skirt and then pull off the wet garment without anyone seeing anything. I unzipped my boots and stuck them in my large bag and pulled out a pair of flip flops. It was hot and I had no idea how long we would be stranded on the desert highway.

"What are we doing on this old road anyway?" Eve said after an hour. "Why aren't we on the main highway?"

"I think the next stop is on this road." I told her.

"How far?"

"I'm not sure," I said with a shrug.

"I think we should start walking." she said. "I'm so tired of sitting here. I bet we could get to a restaurant or something that would be cooler than this."

"We're not supposed to leave the bus Eve," Randy joined us, taking a seat between us on the grass. He kicked his feet out in front of him and crossed his ankles.

"Screw that." Eve said. "This isn't a high school field trip. I'm over twenty- one." Eve jumped to her feet and paced, she didn't like to be stuck with no options. "Finally!" After twenty or so minutes of irritated pacing, she pointed out a big wrecker. It pulled off the road.

I dusted off my clothes and watched a pot bellied man examine the tire.

"What's up, Dixie?" My ears perked, but I didn't turn around. I tried to act like I wasn't interested in Randy's conversation, but he apparently didn't want anyone to hear his conversation for he ventured past me with the phone to his ear and disappeared behind the bus, on the side opposite the damage where everyone gathered.

Now, I'm not the type of person who trails after someone just so I can hear what they are talking about, but it just happened to be my job description at the moment, so I went to the front of the bus and tiptoed my away across its grill. I peaked around the corner and strained, hoping good news would flow to my ear so I could put Vince's worries to rest.

"I don't know. I like where I'm at. Yeah, I know I you're offering a title shot on my first appearance."

I inched closer. Soon I was on the same side of the bus and I had no clue how I was going to explain being there. He saw me and it appeared he was suspicious by his angry scowl, so I had to improvise. I walked right up to him.

"Woman, you're giving me a headache." I didn't know if he was talking to me or Dixie. "I said I'll think about it. I got to go." He slipped the phone into his pocket, his glare locked on me.

"I—I" I heard the wrecker beep its back up warning. "I was going to tell you they're about to pull the bus out of the ditch." At least I hoped that was what was going on. The sound of clinking metal collaborated my lie, then a few moments later the bus flinched.

"Oh, you're right; this probably isn't the safest place to be." He led me towards the front of the bus with his hand on the small of my back. I remember how I closed my eyes. His touch was unexpected, but Randy was a gentleman. But just as quickly as the wrecker's engine revved, the bus began rocking harder and in one quick movement I was thrown to the ground.

I had no idea why he was laying on top of me, but I had heard the loud boom. I could smell dirt and I was breathing in dust even though Randy's arms were covering my head, his body was so close I could feel how fast his heart was beating. When he removed himself from me and lent me a hand up, my eyes grew wide in disbelief. The ignorant man had knocked our bus on its side. We were stuck.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Where the hell are you?" A woman's voice snapped in my ear. We were all sitting by the side of the road. The sun had disappeared behind the horizon, taking its warmth with it and I was still in a daze. I had almost been crushed by the 14 ton heap of metal and I was baffled by Randy's heroics. He could have ran out of the way and yelled move or something, instead he chose to tackle me to the ground and shield me from the dirt and flying debris.

My mind wanted to read a lot more into his actions, but the smarter part of my brain rationalize. Randy was a good person. He wouldn't leave anyone behind to be hurt or worse and he would have done the same thing if it had been Kofi or John standing beside him.

Yet, the part of my brain that entertained a more romantic, dreamy notion wanted to believe the man felt something for me. So, ridiculous. Look at me and look at him. The smarter side would argue. He doesn't know you. You don't' know him and surely he knows you were listening to his private conversation. You're lucky he didn't push you further under it. It's not like anyone would have known, nor would they have mourned you. These were my thoughts that distracted me from my job.

"Hello?" the female shrieking continued. "Hey! Abbi!"

"Yeah – oh, I'm here. Who is this?"

"It's Stephanie, who else would it be?" Even the boss's daughter knew I didn't have many personal phone calls. Did anyone not know I was a lonely outcast? "Where are you? I'm standing at an autograph booking and I'm missing three of my top superstars."

"We're stuck on the side of the road. The bus tipped over. Didn't Stacks tell you?" Stacks was the boss of the road crew and the only person I could get in contact with after the incident. He had promised to tell Vince what was going on. "I figured we would have been picked up by now."

"Oh, my gosh, are they okay. Randy, Kofi …"

"Yes and the rest of us are fine too, thanks for asking." Where had that come from? I had never been sarcastic or condescending in my life. "Look, we are on some back road and I have no idea how far away we are."

"What the hell are you doing on a back road?"

"I don't know. It's not like we can tell the driver's what route to take. We're lucky if they stop to let us pee." I was shocked at myself, saying things to my superior that would normally stay locked away in my thoughts. "Seriously, Steph, you need to do something about the conditions on this bus. Most of these guys may not be headlining stars, but they deserve better than this and what are you going to do when the shows split up and go to different towns each week."

"You're giving me crap? Now? I don't have time for this, Abbi. I know my father thinks a lot about your opinion but you can shove it up your ass. I don't care about it. I need my stars here now."

"Well, unless you got one of them tagged with a tracker, you're out of luck!" I screamed back. I don't know if it was nearly losing my life or hanging around with Eve and her friends that made my backbone poke out of my skin, but I couldn't make myself shut up. To make it worse everyone on the side of the road had halted their conversations to listen and Randy smirked and laughed at what I said and that made me worse.

"You go girl, tell them off." Eve loved it.

"I'll try tracking your phone," Stephanie said. I heard her on her computer for a moment. "You're only five minutes away," She exclaimed.

"We're what!" I said in disbelief. "We could have walked there this whole time and you're idiot drivers wouldn't let us leave?"

"I'm sending a couple cars." Stephanie's tone wasn't a happy one. She sounded tired or irritated by me.

No one on that bus knew me and I could tell by the look on their faces that what I had said was not what they had expected. I knew my appearance made me seem like I would be a push over, like I was someone people could walk all over, and up until then, that was true. I had been pushed around all my life or at least looked over.

But I was cold and I was tired and stuck on the side of the road. I was irritated with the business for stranding us there.

Eve and I had to laugh at how close we had been to our destination and how little time we would have had to walk to get there, but I had to deal with Stephanie who eyed me with daggers the moment we arrived at the mall where the stars would be signing autographs. I could tell by the look on some of their faces that they really didn't feel up to greeting their fans.

But Randy put on a smile and went on anyway. He didn't just coast like some of the other's did. He smiled and greeted his fans, signed and took pictures. He was a true performer and I knew I had to do everything I could to keep him on the brand. I didn't think that Vince knew just how valuable he was.

My phone conversation with Stephanie was the jumping off point for our rivalry. She wasn't thrilled with my insubordination and ushered me into the ladies room the first chance she got.

"Who the hell do you think you are talking to like that?" she screamed at me. "Is that the kind of respect you give my father?"

"Where is your father?" I demanded. "I work for him, not you." I couldn't retract my sharp tongue.

"He's at the hospital. He fell down the steps getting off the plane and it looks like he broke it." She informed me. "I had to take a jet out here and then I get here and I'm missing stars. It's a nightmare."

"Well, it hasn't been so great on my end," I reminded her. "Stephanie, that bus is horrible."

"I know." She agreed. "Paul has told me about it, we have other partners who have to agree on the expense." She tried to calm down. "You just remember that you don't run anything around here and don't try to undermine me again. Especially in front of my employees." She scowled. "You have somewhere else to be." She handed me an address. "Dad wanted you at the hospital, in his room an hour ago. I suggest you get there. I don't know why you're so important. He handled things fine before he hired you." She crossed her arms, scanned me up and down before storming out.

I didn't want to take the time to change since my boss was already expecting me. I hailed a cab and hurried to his room. He was still in the emergency room and was just getting fit for a cast by the time I got there.

"There she is." He beamed when I walked in. "Abbi this is Shane." I shook hands with the younger man in the room and he had the same skeptical gaze as his sister. "Have a seat." I did as he said and waited for his instructions. "They've got me on some damn good pain medicine right now."

I had to laugh at his inebriated state. Vince was always on the go. Always talking and it was always about business. He was so out of it that I didn't make too many notes on the ideas that came out of his mouth. Most of them were absurd and impossible.

We took a limo to his hotel and Shane and I helped him into his room and it was a definite possibility that he would remain there throughout the next two days shows.

"Oh, what about Randy?"

"I think there may be something to worry about with him. He received a call from Dixie while we were stuck on the side of the road."

"Why were you on the side of the road?"

"Well, first the tire blew out and then the thing tried to crush me." I informed him.

"Hell, no we can't have that. You and Shane are going to buy two new buses tomorrow. I don't give a damn what the partners have to say."

"Dad, we have to buy one. Remember I told you what the mechanic said about the damage, but I think the old one can be repaired. That will give us two."

"That damn thing breaks down all the time. Hell, buy three more. I want lots of space. Customize them."

"Whatever you say, dad." Shane laughed and made me leave the room with him despite his father's objections. "You can talk about business tomorrow ... when your mind returns."

Shane filled me in as we walked downstairs. He would be filling in for his father for a few weeks and then he complained about how much he wished his father would stop putting his thumb in every detail of the show. He wanted him to retire.

I went to the lobby to obtain the keys to my room that I would share with Eve and he was right behind me.

"Is there something you needed?" I had to ask because he kept following me even after I got the keys and headed to my room.

"No, but it all makes sense now." He was scanning me, eyeing me in the short shorts that I had never worn outside my bed before.

"What makes sense?"

"Just how long have you been screwing my father?"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, please. You're with him all the time. He calls you constantly and when you're not with him he demands that you are. You showed up so suddenly and I am not the only one wondering why."

"I'm here to work. That's all I do is work and bedding your father is not part of my job description and believe me it never will be." I spat.

"Damn. You sounded just like Stephanie," he mused.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what the situation really is, but I'm going to get to the bottom of it. So don't get too comfortable with your job. I'll be damned if I let him do this shit to my mother again." He stormed off and I shook my head. Not once had Vince said anything out of the way to me or had he proposed what Shane accused. It was always business. Once in a while he would ask me about my personal life, but there wasn't much to say and I think I bored him.

I threw myself down on one of the twin beds the moment I was inside. It felt so good to lie on the soft mattress and the linens smelled clean.

Eve arrived, pulling both her bag and mine behind her. I had not been able to stand around and wait for our luggage to be brought from the tipped over bus.

"There's my roomy."

I had never shared a room with anyone before. Even on overnight field trips in high school I had stayed by myself. I never had any friends. I was used to sitting alone isolated from everyone. So I was shocked when Eve asked me to split a room with her.

"Oh my gosh," Eve flopped down on matching bed and hugged the pillows. She was only still a moment before she hopped off the bed and bounded for her laptop.

"Let's see what there is to do around here," she said when the internet loaded.

"Eve, I'm too tired to go anywhere and Vince broke his ankle." I whined. "And I know I'm going to have ten times more work to do tomorrow. Shane is taking Smackdown."

"Great. He can be a tyrant when he's in charge, but otherwise he's a sweetie."

"I didn't see anything sweet about him. He accused me of having an affair with his dad."

Eve laughed.

"That's not funny."

"It is. It's so absurd. Trust me if Shane could see the way your eyes follow Randy around he wouldn't think that."

"I do not." I hollered.

"Yes, you do. You're glued to him when he walks away. I think you like him."  
"Eve, I don't like him. But he is cute."  
"You would be good for him." Eve was not convinced that I didn't have a thing for Randy and she wasn't wrong, but I wasn't ready for her to know about my crush. I didn't want anyone to know. I knew it would fade and the sooner the better.

"Eve, I'm only riding around with you guys because Vince is scared that Randy is going to jump ship."

"Oh."

"You can't tell anyone."

"Randy is a good friend. I don't think its right for the suits to be spying on him like this."

"I don't like it either, but it's not to hurt him. Vince said there is a storyline coming up that pretty much revolves around him and its favorable, but he didn't give me many details. But if Randy takes off."

"I know Vince. If he thinks Randy is serious, he'll have that storyline up and running by next week."

"You can't say anything." I reminded her.

"I won't." she promised. "Abbi, you're my best friend, not to mention I want you with Randy and if he found out you were spying on him, he would be impossible. I would never get him to ask you out."

"Don't you dare do that," I begged. I didn't want Randy to be put up to asking me out. I sure didn't want to be his charity case. "Anyway, I'm so tired I don't even want to take the time to wait on room service. I wouldn't even get a shower if I didn't stink so badly."

"You don't smell." Eve laughed.

"I swear I smell diesel fuel all over me."

"Go ahead and get a shower. Maybe you'll feel better. I'm going to find us some food. You have to eat. We haven't had anything since breakfast. Then we'll sit back and rent a movie. Maybe we'll stay awake through the whole thing." She giggled. I rolled my eyes. Eve had so much energy. Even when she was extremely tired she didn't want to give in. She wanted to do something all the time as if she would miss out on something if she closed her eyes. Sometimes I thought she was scared she wouldn't wake up.

I went to the bathroom, undressed and took a shower. I turned up the temperature until I couldn't stand it anymore and I let it run over my body. I finally felt how sore I was and I didn't wonder why. I had been tossed around the bus and then tackled by a man twice my size, but that was the best thing about hotels, the hot water never ran out. I was a prune by the time I climbed out.

I dried off and wrapped a towel around me, but when I stepped into our room I wished I had taken my clothes into the bathroom with me. Eve was no longer alone and I gasped. I was unexpectedly standing in front of four men wearing a towel so small I had to hold it together at the top and it split on my side, exposing my skin all the way up to where I held it.

I let out a high pitch wail and ran back to the bathroom. I can't think of another time when I was more embarrassed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I was horrified! I expected the room to be private and I never imagined that in the time it took me to take a shower that a party would form outside the door. I sat down on the toilet and I felt myself hyperventilating.

Eve knocked on the door.

"Go away!" I said meekly. I was angry with her for not warning me and I was sent back in time to the teasing I took from my peers in school. I couldn't count how many times my clothes were stolen in gym class or I was bullied by a group of girls, stuck in the middle of them until they had forced me to step so far back that I was against the locker room door where the then pushed me into the hall way with nothing but a towel to cover my body.

Then my mind went wild and I wondered if Eve had befriended me just for that moment. I suspected she had intended to humiliate me all along.

"Abbi," she let herself in and I scowled at her. "Hey, I'm sorry."

"Sure." I hugged myself.

"I am. Do you think I knew that you didn't take clothes in her with you?" I thought about it. Eve had been on her belly browsing the web. She couldn't' have seen if I had gathered my things.

"I guess not." I took a deep breath and calmed myself. I was always suspicious of anyone who tried to befriend me. I guess it was a force of habit thanks to the experience I'd had with would be friends.

"I had no idea, I promise. The guys just showed up with pizza and beer. They just got here before you came out." She handed me some things to put on. "Diesel is here. I was so shocked to see him. He just barged in as soon as I opened the door."

"I know. He agreed to do a few shows, but Vince really wants him to sign a contract for the next year."

"Girl, why didn't you tell me? He's my mentor. He helped train me and he's so funny. He's like my big brother."

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you."

"Kevin Nash would never pass up an opportunity to surprise a friend." She grinned.

"Well, he sure caught me off guard." I laughed and unfolded the garment she gave me. "Eve, this isn't' mine."

"It's mine." She smiled menacingly. "I saw that long, eighteen hundred thing you normally wear and I thought you might want something – mmm – sexier."

"I can't wear this – out there – in front of – those guys and – Randy," I whispered.

"Ah ha!" she jumped and pointed. "I knew you liked him."

"I already told you I think he's cute," I know I was talking really low, but I was still terrified he could hear. I felt embarrassed as if I knew he had his ear stuck to the door. "I can't. It's short and it's basically underwear."

"Really?" she held up a pair of my panties that thankfully were mine. "A lacy black thong?"

"No one can see those, Eve." I slipped on the black negligee with the spaghetti straps. It fell over my curves nicely but the top was slightly too low cut. "Eve I've never worn anything like this before." I had always wished I could but I had been brought up to believe it was wrong for a woman not to cover themselves as much as possible.

"Let me guess you had strict parents," Eve said as if reading my mind.

"Grandparents."

"Okay, well let me ask you one question. Do you dress how you want to dress or how they want you to dress?" Eve was always very perceptive. Like she knew exactly what I was thinking. "You always look great, but if you should dress how you want. You're a grown woman. It's your choice now."

"What if they stare at me?"

"You want them to stare." She giggled and gave me a slight hug.

"What if they don't" I was fearful, which surprised me. I wouldn't normally worry about something like that. The thought of not being noticed in the flimsy gown should have brought relief.

"Trust me, they will look," she assured me. "Abbi, look at yourself. You are very pretty and you have a killer figure." She picked up comb that was wrapped in plastic on the counter, unwrapped it and ran it through my hair. She pulled the front back, took a clip out of her hair and pinned it back. "There. Now go out and stop thinking you're still a little kid with your grandparents watching and getting on to you for everything you do. Relax and just have some fun." She was out the door.

I gazed at myself in the mirror. It looked like someone else staring back at me. I thought I appeared desirable, but at the same time I felt like I was doing something wrong. I felt like my grandfather would pop out of the walls to chastise me if I dared exit the bathroom dressed like I was. For the first time in my life, I looked like I did in my dreams, but I didn't have the guts to pull it off.

My stomach growled and I could smell the pizza. I was hungry. Someone else knocked on the door and I cracked it.

"Hey." Randy grinned. He slipped inside and I grabbed tight to the sink. He scanned me up and down. "I need to go." He nodded towards the toilet. "I don't mind an audience." I knew he it was his attempt to get me out of the bathroom now, but then, I thought he was serious especially when he went to the object and unzipped his pants.

I was out of the bathroom in a hurry with a red face, but I wish I hadn't been so shy about thing like that. I should have stayed and dared him, at least that what I thought after I sat on the bed and threw a pillow over my lap.

Eve gave me a plate with a couple pieces of pizza and then opened a beer for me. I had never drunk a drop of alcohol before and I was hesitant.

"Be who you want to be," she reminded me silently and I had to read her lips. I smiled. She was right. There were a lot of things I never did just because my grandparents wouldn't approve. The evils of alcohol were drilled into my head all my life, but I did recall many pictures of both of my grandparents holding beers or mixed drinks, laughing and having a good time with their friends and family members. The family photo albums were full of them, especially when they were young.

With that in mind, I tried a sip and I made an expression one would make after biting into a lemon.

"First taste of beer?" Randy flopped down on my bed and made himself comfortable. He took a big bite of pizza and talked with his mouth full. "Congrats. You're no longer a virgin." I know he had been kidding, but I felt out of place. "I meant it towards the beer," He said when he saw I was wide eyed. I think he realized there were many more things I had never done before.

"Diesel, this is Abbi." Eve lay on her bed with John nestled as close as he could get to her. Diesel and Kofi occupied the chairs at the small table in the room and they had all agreed on a comedy before I had come out of the bathroom.

"You're the one I talked to on the phone?" I nodded.

"I thought you sounded pretty on the phone, but I was wrong." I looked at my lap. "You're sexy as hell woman." All I could do was blush and focus on my pizza. I wasn't used to compliments.

I was full after my two slices of veggie pizza, but Randy was still eating long after the movie had started. I kept sipping the beer and Eve made sure I had a new one when I had finished it. By the time my third one, I was laughing just like everyone else at the actor in the movie. I felt so relaxed and I didn't care what anyone thought. It felt nice not to worry about my every action.

"They're not hot," Randy and Diesel were joking and daring each other. They were arguing over the bits of crushed red pepper that had come with the pizza. Randy had sprinkled them on each of his slices then Diesel decided to add double the amount and dared Randy to try it. "It won't faze me no matter how much you pour on." Diesel added a bit more. "You'll see."

I wasn't really paying attention to them, until Randy started coughing and leaned over me and snatched my beer off the night stand and downed it.

"What are you eating?" I laughed at how red his face was. He had tears coming from his eyes and he couldn't stop coughing. Everyone in the room was roaring in laughter.

"Here you try it."

"No, way." I laughed and pushed it away.

"Come on." He urged and he held it to my lips intending to feed it to me. They all urged me to try and I was hoping I didn't end up like Randy. I took the tiniest bite I could while he held the slice for me; our eyes were locked the entire time.

"Ugh!" I knew it was going to be hot and I had only taken a little. Randy handed me the beer and I chugged it to wash down the pepper, but thankfully I didn't suffer like Randy had. "That is disgusting."

I drank one more beer and I honestly didn't think it tasted as bad as the first sip had. Eve and John were asleep long before I was, but I don't think I was far behind her. But before I fell asleep I felt warm, like someone was lying very close to me. I thought I felt a hand slip up my hip and I thought something touched my neck, but I'm sure I was already sleeping and it was all a dream.

I awoke beneath the covers, even though I vividly remember being on top of them and strangely, I couldn't move. As I became more aware, I found that Randy had fallen asleep in the bed with me, but he wasn't up against the headboard as he was during the movie. He was under the blanket, beside me with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I was stunned. I had never spent the night with a man before and here was someone I barely knew with his hand cupped around one of my breasts. I tried to move from the bed, but Randy tightened his hold, trapping me in the bed beside him. He pressed himself against me and it felt like what was hidden away in his pants had grown.

Eve laughed from the twin bed as she watched me try again to get out of the bed.

"Randy! Wake up!" she slipped easily from John's arms, came over and playfully jerked Randy's arm up and let it fall on his hip. Randy woke up and he appeared to have no clue where he was or what was going on.

"Oh, sorry." He said before rolling to his back and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Randy's like a big bear," Eve teased. "Once he gets hold of you he won't let go."

"Um – is there something I should know?" John asked, propping up on his elbow in the bed.

"No. I just got stuck next to him one night after he threw a party in his tour bus and half his guests passed out everywhere. They shouldn't call him the viper, they should call him anaconda." She picked on him.

"Ha ha," Randy didn't seem to find Eve's picking as funny as she and John did. "Kiss my ass."

"Oh, we still love you, Randy. I'm going to take a shower. You want to go, John?" she flirted and of course John took her up on her offer.

"I guess that means their dating now?" Randy sat up and stared after them. "That was fast. Hell, I just found out he had a thing for her." He rolled and faced me. I was already sitting up on the edge of the bed, digging through my bag for that day's attire. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay," I shrugged it off, but inside, I was struggling between the good girl I was brought up to be and the wild untamed emotions that urged me to lay back down and pull his arms around me again. If only I was a different person.

"I usually hug up to a pillow," he was up and looking for his shoes. He returned to his own room and I dressed quickly so I would be done before John emerged with Eve. Diesel and Kofi had left sometime during the night and I wondered why they hadn't' taken their friends with them. Randy at least. His comment made me think he had confused me for his pillow. Was I really that soft?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Vince stuck me with both his children during the live show that night and it was disastrous. It all started when he told both Shane and Stephanie to just sit back and let me handle it because I was already well versed on the script and the budget for the show.

It was a power struggle from the word action. Shane and Stephanie already wanted to one up the other.

"Shane, you can't set off the opening pyros in this building. You'll smoke the place out." I complained after hearing him order the tech crew to set up the large firework display.

"These people paid for a show. Wouldn't that be cheating them?" He nastily snapped back into the headphones. "Don't roll the recording, we're going live." I listened to the countdown then covered my ears and prepared myself for the blast that would echo off the small arena and make it shake as if an earthquake moved the ground beneath us. Just as I said, the entire room filled with so much smoke that the staff couldn't stop coughing and the talent in the ring was rubbing smoke from their eyes. The arena had to be evacuated.

It was a nightmare. The show was live; there was no waiting for the smoke to clear without leaving dead air for millions of viewers. I held my head as I watched the fans outside the building complain.

"I need every last bit of security we can get." I was on the run, my mind working faster than it ever had before. "Someone get a headset to Wade."

I quickly orchestrated a mock street fight and many of the fans gathered to watch Wade and Drew go at in the alley way. I had the cameras on them and the on air show was saved, but there would be no getting out of refunding the thousands in attendance. I had Cole and Jerry on a headset doing the best improve commentary they could and then I had the video team splice together a montage of past matches to cover the air time. It ended up being a raw special that highlighted the best feuds over the past ten years and I ended it with an argument between Cena and Diesel in the parking lot just so the main storyline would not be out of place the following week.

Vince was furious and Stephanie of course blamed me and was infuriated when her father didn't buy it. I guess I had proved myself to the man. As you can guess, they wouldn't be outdone on the smackdown show.

"Where are we going, Stephanie? I don't have time for this and you're going out to the ring in five minutes. You should already be in place. Stephanie was taking Teddy's place temporarily because he was sick with the flu and the spot had to be filled.

"Quit whining. There's an issue with the titontron and we have to figure out what to do before the show or we'll have to run without it.

"Just postpone the show until it's fixed. We can have a few matches for the fans before we begin the taping." I suggested, but she grinned menacingly and gave me a shove. I hadn't been looking and I allowed her to easily lock me in a janitor's closet.

My head set was turned off and I couldn't call anyone for help. I banged on the door, but no one came to let me out. I was so close to the stage entrance that I could hear the music and the pyros nearly made me deaf. I had to cover my ears and shield myself from the things that were rattled from where they had hung on the walls.

I rubbed my arms.

"Who the hell puts an a/c vent in a closet?" I complained to no one. The room itself wasn't extremely small, but it wasn't huge either. It was lined with mops and buckets, but no tools that might ad me in escaping.

I began to panic. I hated enclosed spaces. I hated to feel trapped. Soon, I couldn't control my breathing and I gave up on pounding on the doors because I had already bruised the sides of my fists. I began to cry hysterically. I yelled until my throat hurt, then screamed again as the pyros shook the room causing a bucket to come tumbling from the top shelf and the metal washers and bolts it contained came raining down on me.

I ran my hands around the wall for a light switch. I found one, but the light in the room was either blown or had been removed. I sobbed even more. There was another hour of the show left. I had no clue how long it would take for someone to find me. And then in my terrified state I was sure no one would miss me and no one would come. I was sure I was going to be locked in that small space long after everything was packed up and heading to the next town.

I shook, partly from my fears and partly from how cold the room had grown. I was claustrophobic, my biggest weakness and my biggest fear. No one I worked with knew so I couldn't imagine Stephanie had known about it when she locked me in.

Everything grew quiet and sat hugging my knees and sobbing. I heard someone talking right outside the door, they sounded upset. Then the door opened.

Eve was by my side. I threw my arms around her. I was still crying hysterically and shaking.

"Geeze, she's claustrophobic," Randy stood outside the door with Kofi who Eve apparently had to enlist to help her move a large rolling trunk from the door. "You're a real bitch Stephanie."

Eve helped me out. I couldn't stop shaking.

"She's ice cold." Eve exclaimed and I know she had felt the air conditioning in the closet. Randy took off the light jacket he had on and put it around my shoulders. Stephanie stood watching with a smirk on her face, satisfied with her prank.

"Next time, stay out of my way."

Randy's bus had been delivered a few moments before and when I didn't meet with Eve, she had come looking for me. She said she had looked for me everywhere and everyone told her they hadn't seen me all night.

Randy had happened to go to Stephanie to ask about some changes on the script for the next show when she had popped off something about letting me out of the closet. He said she had thought it a funny joke.

I felt foolish and embarrassed by the state Eve had found me in. I was even more embarrassed that Randy had seen it. I sat on the sofa on Randy's bus with a thick blanket over me while Eve continued to bring me cups of hot coffee. I had calmed down a great deal and I curled my feet beneath me. I was more comfortable, but I had a chill I couldn't get rid of.

It was only Randy, John, Eve and myself on the bus this time and I felt like I was intruding. Randy sat down beside me and flipped on the television.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. You must think I'm pretty messed up."

"Why, because you're scared of being locked in a closet? The only thing I find messed up is the fact that Stephanie locked you in there."

"I don't know why. It was so childish of her."

"That's Stephanie. She always has to have her way. One way or another."

"Yeah, I know that now." I tried to laugh. "Where are Eve and John?"

"They decided to go to bed early." He pointed at the closed door in the back of the bus. "So, it looks like you're stuck with me for company for awhile." He tossed me my bag. "Make yourself at home. The shower works even thought when we're moving. It might help warm you up, but the hot water doesn't last very long."

Randy was right, the shower did help to warm me and I put on my shorts and a tank top. I sat at the small booth style table and I pulled out my laptop. I had a lot of work to do and I already had several emails from Vince who couldn't' reach me because I had never retrieved my phone.

Randy pulled out the sofa into a bed and laid down on it with his hands behind his head. He stared out the window behind him and distracted me from my work for a moment. Finally, after I had finished the estimated budget for the next weeks show, I emailed it to Vince and closed my laptop.

"That table folds down and makes into a bed, but it's very small. You can share the sofa with me, you'll probably be more comfortable and you can't see the TV from over there."

I tried to imagine how big the table would be when it was made into a bed. It didn't appeared it would be just big enough for a small child and I did want to relax and watch TV for awhile, so I laid down beside him and got under the covers. I lay back on a soft pillow and laughed at the adult cartoon he was watching. I had never seen it before and I was shocked that something like that existed.

"You don't watch TV much, do you?"

"I don't have much time usually." Randy turned on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He stared at me. "What?"

"Nothing." He bit his lip for a moment then finally told me what was on his mind. "The wwe is done with me aren't they?" He looked genuinely worried and sad.

"No." I couldn't hold back even though it was probably something I wasn't supposed to discuss with him. "Why would you think that?"

"I'm barely getting any air time. I'm really just filler in between the big matches now."

"I mean, they are upset about you failing a drug test, but it was just weed. They don't look down on that as much as you think. Trust me; you guys are only in trouble because it's not legal in all states."

"But I bet that's not something you think much of?"

"Why do you care what I think?"

"Because, Vince listens to you. He likes your ideas. At least that's what everyone keeps saying."

"I don't know about all of that. Honestly, I think marijuana should be legal. Actually I think it would be a safer pain reliever than the pills they give out are." I sighed. "Randy, I'm not supposed to say too much to you about the future plans, but trust me. No one has forgotten about you. You are not in the process of being faded out."

He smiled.

"So, what did you do to get on the McMahon morons shit list?"

I laughed.

"I don't know, but Shane did accuse me of sleeping with Vince."

"You? No way." Randy made it clear that he thought the idea was absurd and I sort of took it as an insult and I turned away from him. "Wait, I don't mean that Vince wouldn't be interested. I'm just saying you're too good for him. I can't see you screwing around with a married man." He sighed. "Ugh, I wish I had married someone more like you. You have morals and decency. I bet your man doesn't have to worry about who you're in bed with when you're not with him."

He rolled over and went to sleep. I laid a wake for a while. I felt so bad for him. He seemed like a really nice person. There was a soft side to him that many people didn't see. Not in the ring and not backstage. It was something he only showed around his friends and it made me smile to think that he thought of me as a friend.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke again in Randy's death grip, or at least that's what Eve called it that morning from the table. I had opened my eyes long before he did and I found myself stuck, but I didn't want to disturb him because I knew he had a hard time getting to sleep. I had felt him toss and turn for the longest time before he finally remained still.

"So?" Eve whispered from the table where she was playing a game on her laptop.

"So what?" I answered from the sofa bed.

"Did you and Randy … you know."

"Eve, is your mind always … on that subject?" I laughed.

My head was nestled comfortably on the arm Randy had under my neck and I didn't want anyone to know how much I enjoyed sleeping in a man's arms.

"No, but John's asleep and I'm bored. Oh, but wouldn't it be great if you and Randy started dating? It would be like we were on a double date all the time." I had to love Eve and her hopeless romantic's heart. She fell in love so easily and she wanted me to be in love too. I just hoped that John wasn't taking advantage. "I can't help it. He looks so peaceful."

Randy stirred and I thought I would finally be able to go and relieve my bladder. He yawned and stretched out his arm and I attempted to slip away, but subconsciously he noticed and he pulled me back, turned over and took me with him causing the small sofa bed to become unbalanced folded us up, depositing us beneath the metal that held the mattress and trapped us in the empty box.

Eve let out a slightly frightened cry and jumped to help, then started laughing.

"Oops," Randy was on top of me. He had landed on me with all his weight and I think he knocked the breath out of me. He grinned and stared at me, his lips were only inches from mine.

"Randy, I can't breathe," I laboriously complained. Now it was his turn to be embarrassed especially when he tried to rise and found we were stuck.

"Oh shit."

"John!" Eve hurried to wake her boyfriend and I thought we would never get out of the sofa because they both couldn't stop laughing.

"Guys, come on. I'm crushing Abbi here." Randy reminded them. It took both of them holding up the frame after removing the mattress for us to out of the hole. And after we had cleaned up the mess and put the bed away we collapsed on it and Randy put his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me gently. "I told you I have a slight sleeping disorder right?"

"Randy," I laughed. "That is not a disorder it's a health hazard. Next time, I'm tying you down with police tape."

"MMMM" I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and went to get ready for the day. We were already parked in a camp ground in the next city and the driver had set up the awning and placed chairs outside creating a little porch where he was napping. When I stepped outside, it hit me. We were in Randy's hometown. Suddenly, the depressed way he acted the night before made sense. He was parked in a campground when he would have normally gone home to his wife.

I was wearing my normal, long skirt and dress shirt buttoned all the way up. I carried my shoes in my hand and set them down. The nearby lake looked so inviting that I had to walk down the dock, sat down on the edge and dangled my feet in the water. It was a beautiful day and I wished I could take a swim, but I didn't have a swimsuit because I never had time to swim.

I twisted around and saw Randy had emerged. He and John stood outside stretching and soon they started jogging down the dirt road we were parked on. Eve emerged shortly after wearing shorts and had her iPod in her hand. She spotted me and came my way.

"Hey, you want to take a run with me?"

"I don't think I can." I laughed. I had never tried to run before, but I could imagine myself running out of breath before I made it ten foot down the road.

"Girl, you are not out of shape, come on, I don't want to jog alone." I never could say no to my only friend.

"I'm going to have to go shopping later." I chatted while I put on a borrowed running outfit. "I'm really going to have to buy some new clothes."

"You're speaking my language. We'll go after the rental car is delivered."

I was surprised at how easily I kept up with Eve and I found I enjoyed the jog. I could see myself doing it every day. It cleared my mind and I had time to think without any distractions. I thought about my life and how I really wasn't living the way I wanted. I desperately wanted to pull away from the conservative clothes I had always worn, but at the same time, I didn't want to be too revealing. I wondered if there was anything in between.

Two cars were brought to us. Randy had ordered one and so had Eve. Neither knew they had both called. Usually they had all shared a car.

"We are going shopping. See you two guys later." And we were jumping in the car and pulling out before they could even think about joining us.

It was my very first girl's only outing. I bought a few things to wear outside of work, like a running shoes and a couple outfits and a bathing suit and I even tried on a couple of dresses to wear in case we went out. I liked how they looked and I bought a couple of outfits mainly because I did want to gain Randy's attention, but I didn't want to admit it to anyone. Besides, what harm could come out of wearing a pair of well fitting jeans around when I wasn't working? I sure thought they were more comfortable.

I wore a pair out of the store along with a tee shirt with a sarcastic saying. I felt so alive.

"One more stop." Eve pulled me into a salon with me resisting the whole time. It took two hours for them to do everything to me that Eve requested, but when they were done, I had a brand new look. I had never imagined that my hair could do the things they made it do. It was very full and cascaded down to the middle of my back and it had a loose perm. The curls framed my face and I really liked it.

They had also helped me apply make-up and they taught me how to do it myself. By the time we left I had spent over three hundred dollars on make-up and hair supplies.

"Now, you look like you're happy." Eve had never criticized the way I looked and she never cared what I wore when we hung out, but I guess my friend knew that I felt out of place and she could tell that I wanted to be different. Eve helped me do what I had always wished I could do and after that day, I developed my own style, or I actually bought the things I liked instead of putting them back and buying the sensible outfits that my grandparents would approve of.

"I'm hungry. I wonder what the guys are doing." A few minutes later she picked up her cell phone and began talking.

"John," she said. "What are you guys doing tonight?" she listened for a moment.

"That sounds better than what I found. I think we will tag along." she laughed as he said something. "Oh boo who, you'll get over It." then she closed the phone.

"Well, we are going crash their boy's night out. They're going to a club Randy knows about." I dropped my mouth. I had never been to a club.

"I think I'm just going to stay behind and watch a movie."

"No you not. You're coming with me."

"Eve, I wouldn't be much fun. I'm more the type that sits home and reads a good book."

"Well tonight you're going to let your hair down and have fun." she insisted.

She wouldn't let me out of it so instead of slipping into my favorite P.J.'s that night after a hot shower as I had planned I got ready for a night on the town. Once I was dressed I applied my make-up the way I had been shown earlier and I slipped on a new pair of jeans with metal studs all the way down the legs and a flared at the bottom. I let out a deep breath and slipped my glasses. They had big black frames and I thought they looked good on me. I only needed them for reading but I read so much that I normally never took them off. They were part of who I was and I was comfortable hiding my blue eyes behind them.

"You look like you're going to work girl." Eve said as she put on her earrings. She wore a stunning tight fitting silver dress that glittered when she walked. She snatched my glasses and tucked them into my purse.

I felt so out of place at the club. Randy and John were already there and they were joined by Kofi, but we didn't join them right away. We took a seat at the bar for a little more girl time and let them do their thing which was acting like animals every time a girl wearing little more than nothing walked by their table.

"They have no idea that we're here." Eve laughed. I was in awe of how she could watch her boyfriend's eyes linger on another woman and she didn't become even the slightest bit jealous.

I again indulged in the drink and I tried different things with Eve at the bar. Soon, I was no longer hiding my smile with my hand as I always tended to and I was joining in with Eve, screaming after every shot. I was enjoying myself and I felt just as relaxed as I did when I was at home alone.

"Oh," we swiveled in our seats and gazed at the men's table. They had calmed some. Kofi and John drank and talked, but Randy sat with his eyes downcast, sipping his beer. He looked suddenly sad and depressed and when he lifted his gaze it always landed on a woman sitting not far away. "Damn, of all the people he could have run into tonight." Eve pointed at the woman in and I soon realized it was his ex. "And she's just doing everything she can to rub it in his face. He's so heartbroken."

I could tell by the way he stared that he had loved the woman very much and he was stuck watching her kiss and hug on a new guy. Every so often she would look over her shoulder to see if he was watching. It was so cruel.

"I really wish there was something we could do to cheer him up." I think it was the alcohol that orchestrated my next move. I took another double shot of courage and then I walked up to his table, bent down and kissed him. I was expecting him to push me away completely disgusted by what I had done, but instead, he kissed me back. He pulled me close and slipped his tongue into my mouth, and then he pulled me into his lap and kissed me even more passionately. His hand landed on my hip and he caressed my thigh and my ass gently.

When we came up for air, I took his beer and drank it, then handed it to him, but not before I caught a glimpse of his ex, who was staring with hatred. I guess she didn't think Randy would ever move on. Of course, I knew he hadn't, but at least he didn't have to give her the satisfaction of knowing it.

I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I had to catch my breath. I think what I had done had shocked me more than anyone else in the group. And I was feeling things I had never experienced before. The only ones at the table when I returned was Randy and Eve since John and Kofi had taken off to the jukebox. I overheard them talking.

"What do you think of Abbi?" I hung back. I knew what Eve was doing and I couldn't be mad at her. She never told him what I had told him. I think she was trying to embed the idea of me and him in his head. Hey why not? My drunken brain thought.

"She's um – something else." Randy laughed and then he watched the girl taking the microphone on the stage. His eyes never left the girl wearing the short black mini skirt until she got off the stage.

"She is but what do you think?"

"I think she is nice." he repeated. "She's really nice."

"I think you should ask her out." Eve said.

"What?" Randy said. "No."

"Why? You need a nice girl for a change and you said yourself she is nice."

"I don't know" he said shrugging.

"But you can't say you didn't enjoy kissing her."

"It was great, but you and I know why Abbi and I kissed and I'm grateful for her for doing that for me. She's a good friend, but she's not my type." I didn't want to hear anymore. I already knew I didn't have a chance with him anyway. I stepped closer into Eve's view and sat down in my seat across from them. Randy's eyes seemed to linger on me but I think it was my wishful thinking.

I downed a few more drinks to try and numb by crush on him. I wanted it to go away. I wanted him to be just another face in the business that I passed by without giving him a second thought. Why had I had such strong feelings for him so quickly? I suddenly wished I hadn't kissed him.

"Slow down." Randy laughed when I downed yet another drink. He took my glass from me and I looked around the table and saw that I was alone with him. I looked for Eve and found her on the dance floor dancing slowly with John Morrison. She gave me a wink.

"You want to dance?" he asked me.

"No thanks," I said but it didn't sound like my voice. It sounded more confident, more assertive. Actually I think I was too drunk to care. I already knew what he thought.

"They're starting karaoke." Kofi said with a big grin, returning to the table with Eve and John "You in Orton or are you too chicken."

"Pick a song Kofi." Randy said following him to the table to sign up.

"I'm so glad he's having a good time despite the fact that SHE is here." She watched Randy and the guys looking through the song book."We should get up there, too" Eve begged, but I shook my head.

"No.' I said too loudly.

"I've heard you sing Abbi, you're great. Come on. I don't want to do it alone."

"I'll go with you." WE turned towards the woman who had offered and we both groaned, but Jillian didn't catch on. "I'll do it."

"Oh, well okay." Eve said with a shrug.

"Yea." Jillian had had way too much to drink. I was shocked I wasn't as sloshed as she was.

"Let's hope she sings better drunk than she does sober." Eve said with a nervous smile. "Oh well it's suppose to be fun right?"

"Ya."

"You won't reconsider? Pleaaaase." she begged.

"No I'm fine here. I'm more of an on looker." I watched Randy, Kofi and John on stage. Randy wasn't really singing and his eye was on his ex again. She had somehow managed to get inside his head again by standing at the bottom of the stage waiting for her turn.

Kofi and John were doing more shouting than singing, but they were having a good time. Soon they were back at the table laughing about the song they had just butchered because they had forgotten some of the words, but Randy was glued to the stage watching his ex sing a duet with her boyfriend.

"Where's Eve." Kofi asked still laughing.

"She's in line with Jillian to sing." I pointed.

"Oh no. please tell me we don't have to put up with Jillian tonight. We hear her enough on the bus and the show."

"Sorry." I said.

"Why aren't you up there?" John asked.

"Man I love this town!" Kofi blurted out while he leered at the girl passing by.

"I'm not good at karaoke. I only sing when no one is around to listen." I answered John and took a drink.

"Anything is better than Jillian. I'll give you twenty bucks if you get up there and save us from her voice."

"She doesn't have the guts," Randy teased. He was trying to join in on our fun, but he still had the sadness in his tone. I didn't find his comment funny though. Not like his guy friends did. I stared at him a minute.

"I'm kidding honestly." Randy tried to recover but I ran my tongue over my lips and it felt like some strange soul jumped into my body because without really thinking about anything more than getting Randy's attention I stood up, took off my tee shirt to reveal a corset style bra and shoved my shirt in Randy's face. I took off my glasses and tossed them on the table, then took Randy's shot of whiskey and downed it.

Kofi was laughing hysterically but Randy's eyes were glued on me, his mouth wide open as I leaned over him and the table and stuck out my hand.

"You owe me twenty bucks Kofi." I said and Kofi still laughing dipped into his pocket and handed me a twenty dollar bill. I stuck it in my bra and gave Randy a dangerous look then made my way to the stage.

I had more than one reason for doing what I was doing. One I wanted to prove to Randy that I wasn't a bore and I wanted to again show up his ex. It was a trivial game that I had never played before and even though I had heard Randy tell Eve that I wasn't his type, I wanted to prove him wrong.

Eve and Jillian had already begun their song. I went to the table and the man running it was shaking his head. Jillian was being laughed at and booed but she kept on singing the beginning of chain of fools by Aretha Franklin.

"May I?" I asked the man.

"please." he said handing me a microphone. I switched it on and stepped up on the steps. I took a deep breath a pretended I was in my own home. Then at the beginning of the chorus I began to sing along with the music. Jillian looked shocked but kept on singing anyway.

I was good at singing. I had belonged to the school chorus all through high school and had landed many solos. Being on the stage never bothered me because I would always see myself home alone.

Eve smiled big when I joined them on stage and she gave me a big hug. I didn't sing the song like Aretha Franklin but put my own seductive sexy spin on it. Jillian tapped her microphone. The man at the booth had turned off her microphone. Now it was only me and Eve singing and she stopped singing the main song and only chimed in during the chorus. Everyone seemed to watching and cheering me on. I loved it. We danced sexily with the music and I smiled when I looked toward our table to see Randy still sitting with a shocked look on his face. He had seemingly forgotten all about his ex, but when the song ended I was confused. Did I want his attention? He was my co-worker and he was quickly becoming my friend. I wasn't so sure alluring him sexually was the best decision I could have made.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Randy was deep in thought when Eve and I returned to the table. In a daze, his eyes darted to me and then back to his ex. Eve had mentioned to me before that Randy usually didn't drink enough to get drunk, but that night he knocked them back like he had thirst he couldn't quench. He remained quiet, but remained close with his arm draped around my shoulder.

I spent my time talking and laughing with Eve. My blood alcohol level was probably on the verge of being dangerous to my health, but I was having so much fun, but I was concerned about Randy. I think we all were.

"Let's dance." His eyes were not on me, but on the woman who had shunned him as he drug me onto the dance floor. I believe I held him closer than he held me. I had my head on his shoulder and I am sure he was the one who supported most of my weight. I thought I was in complete control of everything I was doing, but then I would say something completely off the wall and then I would laugh uncontrollably.

"You're wasted." He chuckled and he was right, I was gone.

"Maybe." I started to wonder why my grandparents put the drink down. I know it wasn't something that I could do every day, but I saw no harm in it once in a while. I was enjoying myself and I wasn't going overboard, because I already cut myself off after my last.

"Be careful, this kind of partying has been known to lead to too much fun."

"Really? Then why aren't you having any fun? You drank twice as much as me."

"Alcohol only enhances my mood." He darted another hateful glare towards his ex who was making out in the booth with her date. It was a classless display and Randy was angry, so I stuck out my bottom lip as far as I could and when he turned his attention back to me, he stared for a moment. Then he burst into laughter.

"You're not right." He chuckled.

"At least I'm not left." Again I made him laugh. "That's much better." I smiled and put both my arms around his neck. "I like your smile." He was silent, his eyes stared at me a little too intensely and I could tell he was struggling with his thoughts again.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested after another peek over his shoulder made him sigh. "Let's go back to the RV." He followed his invitation with a gentle kiss and drunk or not, I knew what he was signifying. I really liked him. I did. But even in my inebriated state, I could imagine how uncomfortable it would be to work with him if it didn't work out. And avoiding him would never be an option. As much as I hated my decision, it had been made.

"Randy, I don't date my co-workers." We were still dancing very close so we were talking softly in each other's ear.

"I didn't ask you for a date," he countered. "I was suggesting that you let me take you to bed."

"We should just remain friends, but I am ready to go." I cut our dance short and went to the table to retrieve my purse. Randy followed me. "You don't have to take me, Randy. I'm going to call – a cab." I stumbled and slurred my words.

"I'm getting irritated with the entertainment in this place." He groaned and wrinkled his nose at another karaoke special by Jillian.

I was too tired to argue with him and having him by my side turned out to be a good idea because Randy had given the driver the night off and I had no clue, nor did I have a key to unlock it.

Walking was difficult and climbing the three steps onto the bus was a challenge and Randy I laughed the entire time as we both tried. We fell all over each other once inside the tight quarters and that made us hysterical.

He made it to the bedroom and his large bed and collapsed.

"The room is spinning. I just remembered why I don't drink this much."

I still stumbled around. I felt like I was marching every time I took a step and it was hot. Really, really hot. I just wanted to put on my shorts and lie down, but for some reason I stepped out of my jeans in front of Randy. I was standing just outside his door and I turned to go into the bathroom to get the shorts I had left on the sink. But Randy caught my waist and pulled me down.

Suddenly, I didn't feel like as drunk. I mean I knew I wasn't completely normal, but I for some reason I couldn't' think of any reason why I shouldn't lay there with him beside me, half leaning over me with his tongue in my mouth. His hand moved under my shirt and his touch sent chills through my body. He moved his kisses to my neck and I moaned. I loved the way he made me feel, but I had a new worry.

"You don't want to sleep with me, Randy." I whispered.

"Why do you think that?"

"Because I couldn't please you."

"You really haven't done this before, have you." He never stopped. He continued his foreplay and spoke between the soft kisses he delivered to my cleavage.

"No." He moaned.

"Now, I have to have you."

Soon, his kisses were harder and more passionate. His fingertips slipped down the front of my panties and toyed with the most sensitive part of my womanhood. I felt an instant rush of pleasure and he stared into my eyes as he made me squirm and arch my back. His flicks became quicker, his kisses even more intense.

I returned his every kiss. I touched my lips to his neck and laid my hand on his hard pecks. I was enjoying myself so much; that I convinced myself that making out with him would do no harm. We weren't' technically having sex.

He continued to play with me, moving his fingers in and out. I know I moaned loudly and he covered my lips every time I did and then, without the warning I was expecting, he was inside of me. In a one quick movement he had replaced his fingers with his instrument.  
The piercing pain I felt was a complete shock, it had interrupted my intense state of ecstasy so suddenly that I momentarily lost my breath. The deeper inside of me he pushed himself the more pain I felt. I held onto him tight and bit my lip.

His moans grew louder but I know he had to notice how tense I was because his slowed his pace. He gently moved his hips and kissed my lips softly. Thankfully, the pain subsided and I began to feel the immense pleasure that he had felt from the beginning of our love making. I relaxed and let my own moans escape.

I ran my fingers up and down his back; I kissed his neck, his chest and his lips.

"It's been so long since someone touched me like that." he whispered. His pace quickened and he reached down and used his fingers to toy with me again while he still thrusted inside of me and I found myself hoping that Eve and John hadn't returned because I could not contain the noise that I omitted.

"Do you like kids?" he whispered in my ear. I stared at him. What was he getting at? He pulled me even closer and moaned before collapsing on me. But his words hung in my mind. Why did he ask me that while we were making love?


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks so much for the reviews guys. You're awesome!

Chapter 8

My first wild, crazy and impulsive night and I had no regrets. I awoke, stretched out my arms and yawned. I pulled the blanket over my naked body and smiled. I treasured the memory of the night before and dismissed all my own chastising about what I had permitted to happen. It wasn't the worst thing in a world, not with all the turmoil and devastation happening all around it.

It took a few moments for it to click in my brain that I was not being roped down on the bed by his huge arms. For a moment I was confused, but I figured he had only awoken before me. It was possible even though he was normally the last of us to wake.

I sat up on the edge of the bed and was surprised to find myself slightly sore, especially in the thighs. I looked around. The next challenge; finding my clothes. Saying that he had tossed them was an understatement. I found articles all in different areas. I slipped on my panties and my shirt and then slipped out to get the shorts that I had been going for the night before.

I was the only one inside the RV and I wondered if everyone had left without me, but while I was getting a cold drink I caught a glimpse of Randy sitting outside.

"Good morning," I said from the door.

"Good morning." Randy didn't greet with a smile. He kept his gaze downcast and puffed on his cigarette. By his feet were several already smoked buts. "I hope my snoring didn't keep you up last night." He didn't laugh or look at me. He sounded depressed. Whatever was on his mind had him really down.

"I like your snoring." And it was the truth. The couple times I had fallen asleep beside him I had laid awake and listened to the slight noise.

"No you don't." He managed a light laugh and then leaned back in his chair. "I feel like I should apologize for last night."

"I'm not sorry, why should you be?" he cast his eyes down again.

"I don't know how to deal with you." He whispered.

"You don't know how to deal with me?" I don't know why, but his words just rubbed me the wrong way.

"You know I'm crazy about you Abbi. If you don't than I don't know what to say."

"Look, I don't have any expectations. You don't have to try and sugar coat what last night was. I'm a big girl. I don't need some big dramatic moment from you meant to spare my feelings." I returned to the RV.

"Abbi." I groaned. Why did he have to follow me?

"I told you last night, Orton. I don't want to get involved with a co-worker. Damn it. Why couldn't you just act normal?"

"You want me to act like nothing happened between us?"

"That's exactly what I want."

"I don't think you mean that." I didn't face him. I did want that. I just wanted to have as a friend just as I had before we'd made love. I wondered if it was possible to share a moment like that and then go on as if we hadn't. "We are still friends, right? Abbi, I couldn't handle …"

"Let's just say you won't have to figure how to deal with me." I spat and closed the door to bathroom. All I wanted was a hot shower. I had to get ready for work. I had a job to do and that was what was most important. Then I remembered his words.

"Son of a bitch." I jerked open the door and shoved the viper who was still leaning against the door hoping to continue our conversation. "You tried to knock me up! And now you have the nerve to stand here and try to give me an excuse. It was supposed to be a one night stand and you're the one who crossed the line so don't you dare give me the let's stay friends speech."

"I'm not trying to give you an excuse!" he screamed back at me. "I'm trying to be honest."

"Do you even know how?"

"Yeah, I do." He seemed hurt. "I managed to stay faithful to my wife for years and I was never tempted. Not once. That should count for something, shouldn't it? Because it sure as hell didn't mean anything to her." He slipped into a chair. "That's what I've been trying to explain. It was never about brushing you off. I really like you. I know what you said, but I don't want that. I can't work with you, forget about making love last night, it wouldn't have mattered. I really like you."

"You didn't even know I was alive until you saw me in a pair of short shorts." I countered.

"I didn't?" he challenged. "I know you're smart, Abbi. Hell, you're probably a hell of a lot smarter than me, but you don't know everything."

"Sure." I snorted a laugh and thought about how much he had noticed me in Vince's office that day.

"I saw you." He said as if reading my mind. "You were sitting on the sofa. Steadily reading over that mess that Vince calls his paperwork. You were wearing a black skirt and a white blouse and you had ink smeared across your cheek. I've always noticed you and I thought you were cute even when you were covering yourself like a nun."

"You never spoke to me."

"Of course not. I was sure you had this big shot lawyer boyfriend or husband waiting for you somewhere."

"I'm not dating anyone, Randy. I've never dated."

"I know and when I found out, I really wanted to ask you out, but I've been married for so long and it's like being unavailable became part of who I am. Even though I know it's okay for me to move on, I still feel like I'm doing something wrong. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. It does." I kissed his cheek. "That's why it's okay. We don't have to rush into anything. Let's just enjoy what last night was and not complicate it, alright?"

He delivered a sweet, gentle kiss and gave me a squeeze.

"I still feel bad." He whispered. "Your first time should have been with someone you love, someone who …" I put my finger on his lips.

"It was special. It was with a friend. So, I know I'll never regret it."


	9. Chapter 9

Business as usual. Behind the scenes was filled with the normal drama of last minute details. I was thankful it was only a house show. I didn't have to run around worrying about what the viewers on the television might see. There was no danger of dead air time. Those were the shows I enjoyed the most, but soon, I had the biggest show of the year coming. Wrestlemania and the following week kicked it off with the royal rumble pay per view.

I showed Randy no favoritism and so far that day, it appeared that no one was wise to what had happened between us the night before. Of course, there were the rumors because Jillian had been at the club as well.

Vince was back and had decided to do a last minute change to the show's itinerary and it involved Randy. I think it had to do with my answer when he asked me if Randy had received anymore calls from Dixie. Of course he had, but I didn't tell him that I was sure that Randy didn't want to leave because I knew he would if he thought his career was stalled in our brand, so Vince had decided to start a rivalry between him and Kofi. I found it funny thinking about them acting so mad at each other when they were really such good friends, but it also meant I had to track them down and tell them before Randy headed to get in place for the first match.

I found Kofi, but I did not find Randy. I looked everywhere for him and didn't find him. I assumed he had yet to leave the gym and made my way to the office to go over a few last minute details for the show. My work load had gotten harder for me with more being added with each and every show. But I didn't mind. It kept me busy.

"It's great to see you getting right back into the game Randy." I heard a voice I recognized as Kelly Kelly's as I turned the corner. I hesitated and stood back instead of passing by the catering table. I wasn't normally into eavesdropping but I had a feeling it was about me.

"What do you mean?" Randy sounded so tired and his voice really didn't have much emotion.

"Well, I heard you and Vince's secretary were all over each other at a club last night."

"So."

"So, it's good that you are having a fling. You need it. I beginning to think you was going to turn into a monk."

"A fling?"

"Oh come on Randy, it couldn't be more than that."

"Why not?" he didn't raise his voice. Randy was calm. Too calm as if talking took too much energy out of him. Part of me wished he would get a little angry at Kelly for her statement.

"She is, well kind of a nerd."

"A nerd, what are we in high school."

"She's not great for your image."

"You're as shallow as ever I see." He said. "But you can relax. We're just friends."

"I like to think that we're friends." I peeked around the corner and watched as the blond moved close and traced his bicep flirtatiously. "Since that's how you and your friends play, maybe I should come by tonight."

I watched Randy smile. He laughed and bent down so he was really close to Kelly's lips. I felt sick. I was so sure he was going to kiss her. I prepared myself. He didn't belong to me. We had agreed on our relationship status that morning.

"The idea of you in my bed doesn't turn me on. I don't particularly like lying down with someone who's laid with most of the roster." He gave her one of those sickening smiles just like he did after hitting a devastating move in the ring and he walked away. Kelly was so angry she picked up a roll and threw it at him, hitting him in the back of the head. He gazed over his shoulder, shrugged it off and kept going.

I took a deep breath and pushed my emotions into the back of my mind and entered the hall way. I was about to call out his name when I was interrupted.

"Abbi," Stephanie caught me just outside the office and I groaned because Randy had disappeared into the locker room. "I need that budget estimation for the rumble."

"I'm not working on the rumble. You'll have to see Shane."

"You're supposed to have information on all of this stuff. I swear you're just lazy."

"Yeah and you're a real bitch." I snapped and that was like firing a pistol at the starting line of race because we ended up in shouting war in the middle of the hall way. It brought Shane and Vince out of the office and several superstars and road crew emerged.

"Enough!" Vince stepped between us with his crutches in hand.  
"Watch it Steph, you don't want to offend daddy's little mistress." Shane hissed.  
"What did you say?" The very mention made Vince's face red with anger. "How dare you say something like that?"

"Then why don't you fire her? She just called me a bitch." Stephanie challenged.

"I'm not going to fire her because you can be a bitch." I was shocked by the deep growl he gave his kids. "What I am going to do – is put the three of you in charge of the rumble and by the end of it I expect you to get alone."

"This is bullshit." Shane complained. "Can't you spot a gold digging whore when you see one?"

"Don't talk about her like that."  
"Why not? DAD." Stephanie added. They both still believed that Vince and I had something going on and I was embarrassed because they were saying it in front of the entire roster. I was sure they would start to wonder if any of it was true.

"Because she's your sister!" he growled hatefully and all three of us gasped. How could that be? How could I be Vince McMahon's daughter?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

My gasp turned into silent shock. I backed away from them. All of them until I was running away. I dropped my clipboard and I moved as fast as I could through the crowd of people. I made it outside. I looked side to side. I didn't know much about the city I was in. I had no idea where I should go.

"Abbi!" the sound of my name sent me to the streets where I waved down a passing cab. It screeched to a halt and I got in.

"Wait." Vince stopped the cab by standing in front of the cab.

"Just go around." I didn't want to see anyone, especially him and I left him standing in the road. I didn't want to talk to anyone. I couldn't believe what he had said and I was angry. I hated him.

I went to the campsite and was grateful that the driver was there because the only thing I wanted to do was pack my things and get out of town. I tossed them in such a hurry that wasn't sure if I had gotten everything, then I was in the cab again. I went to the airport and purchased my ticket back to Washington. What was the use in staying? It was obvious why I had been given the job. It was obvious why Vince kept me so close.

I was half way home before I thought about Randy, but I brushed it off because my departure would make his life easier, but I felt horrible that I hadn't said good bye to Eve. She was my first friend and would probably be my only friend. But eventually, she too would forget about me.

When I arrived home, it was very late. I tried to be quiet, but my grandmother was a light sleeper.

"You should have called." I had been gone for months and I thought I would at least be greeted with some happiness. "You're lucky your grandpa didn't wake up. He would have thought you were a robber and grabbed his gun."

"I'm sorry."

"And what are you wearing? I knew that job would be a bad influence." She shook her head and ventured back to her bed. I sighed and went to my room or what used to be my room. All of my things had been packed up and placed in the attic leaving only a small twin bed for company. I wished it had been left alone at least then I would have felt like I had a home to return to.

My cell phone rang and I ignored the call. Eve called a couple of times before finally giving up. I was nearly asleep when it rang again. I stared at the unfamiliar number. I was tempted to answer it, but instead I ignored it and then turned off my phone.

The morning I got up and dressed in what would considered suitable attire to my grandparents and I exited.

"Hey, she is here." My grandfather hugged me warmly. "I thought I was dreaming last night when your grandma said you came home."

"Hi grandpa."

"Why do you look so sad?" Although strict, my grandfather had always been warm to me. I was his pride and I think it irritated my grandmother. Grandma had a quick tongue, but she meant well.

"You look thin. You need a good breakfast." There was the grandmother I loved, but since I had grown into an adult I found it hard to finish all of the greasy food she liked to serve. Maybe I hadn't been fair in my description of them. Yes, they were strict, but they weren't abusive. I know that the things they forbade me to do, they did to try and protect me. I don't think they realized that in the process of protecting me that they had held me back. They just didn't want someone to come along and destroy my life. I didn't fully understand or appreciate how they had raised me until that day.

But I wasn't comfortable in the clothing they liked. I never did feel comfortable. I was always too hot and I couldn't move as freely as I wanted. So, after breakfast I changed into a comfortable pair of jeans and a long sleeved tee shirt.

"Abigail." My grandmother chastised.

"Leave her alone, Mildred. She's a grown woman."

"Grandma, I'm not trying to disrespect you guys. I'm just more comfortable in jeans."

"I think it looks fine." Grandpa smiled. "You've grown into a beautiful young lady."

"Well, at least you're not popping out of your top."

I never thought it would be that easy to gain their approval.

"So, why are you home? I thought you loved your job?" Grandma asked after grandpa left to work in his shop.

"Grandma, did mama ever tell you who my father was?" My grandmother stopped washing the dishes. I had stopped asking about both my parents before I was ten.

"You've done well without knowing your father, why do you want to ask about him now?"

"Grandma." I insisted.

She took a deep breath and dried her hands. She nodded, left the room and returned with a small shoe box. She handed it to me. I looked inside and I pulled out a tiny little white dress and a pair of matching crocheted booties. There was tiny hospital bracelet, but I couldn't read the writing because it had smeared and faded over time. In the bottom was a document. I pulled it out. I read the weight and length and the birthday was the same as mine.

"Raina Louise McMahon?"

"That's what your mother named you." she revealed. "But when we adopted you, they said we could change it if we wished, so we gave you a more respectable name."

"Vince is my father." I couldn't believe it could be true. "You've known all along who my father was."

"Your mother said the man was some rich man on the television, but the girl is habitual liar. I don't know where she learned …"

"Grandma, the man who hired me – he's my father."

"You never told me his name. I knew I should have stopped you."

"I don't understand why now. He's never been around before."

"That's not entirely true. You see, Abbi, we didn't just go to the courthouse and sign papers. Your mother took off and you were nearly three before we officially adopted you. we were served papers. Your father wanted custody and we had to let him see you. He came a few times and when we got to court he said that he didn't want to uproot you from the life you were used to. He said you were so happy. I honestly think he just didn't want to explain you to his wife."

My grandmother always saw the negative points, but I had a feeling that she wasn't wrong. I still hated Vince. He knew about me all along. He could have written. He could have visited when he was in town. At least I would have known him. Instead, he just abandoned me.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

I didn't answer my phone for nearly two months. I know it was horrible of me to ignore my friends, especially Eve, but I was afraid they would try to relay a message from Vince and I did not want to hear it. I moped around mostly because truthfully I missed my job. I missed hanging out with Eve and I was sure I was missing out on something with Randy even though I didn't quite know what.

"Abbi, there's some guy at the door for you." My grandfather popped his head in my room.

"Who?" I was sure it was Vince and I had every intentions of sending him away.

"He knows you, not me child." Grandpa snapped sarcastically. "He's on the porch."

"On the porch? You didn't invite him in?"

"This ain't no holiday inn. If he wants to see you so badly, he'll wait. He's a muscular fellow, I give him that." He touched his finger to his chin. "I think I'm going to go get the shot gun."

"Papa!"

"Just in case." He grinned.

I went to the door reluctantly and found him leaning in the door way waiting for someone to open it again and I had a feeling grandpa had shut it in his face because he still looked stunned.

"Really? You're just gonna run off and ignore all your friends."

"How did you know where I lived?" Randy sauntered past me and into the house and gazed around.

"Oh, about an hour on the internet and a twenty five dollar fee. You pay taxes, Abbi. You're not exactly untraceable."

"Well, who said I wanted you to come here."

"I figured you didn't, since you didn't answer my calls."

"Well, I never gave you my number."

"Abbi, aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" My grandma always kept my manners in check.

"Randy, this is my grandma and grandpa." I said reluctantly, "This is Randy."

"And how do you know each other?"

"We worked together. That's all." I said giving him a stern look before he could answer.

"Oh, are you're one of those producer people like Abbi?" My grandmother asked.

"No Maam. I'm a professional wrestler."

"Well, that sounds nice and he has manners. I like him Abbi."

"Grandma, have you ever seen the show?"

"No."

"Ah." I laughed and whispered to Randy. "She's change her mind if she ever does." I couldn't help it. I could just see my grandmother's face when she saw Randy on the television wearing his skimpy ring attire. Her mouth would drop and she would label him the devil.

"Abbi, get out of your pajamas and let's go somewhere." Randy urged.

"That's what I've been telling her for pritnear a month now."

"Grandma" It was embarrassing for Randy to know I'd been sulking.

"Come on."  
"Are looks really that important to you? I have to change?" I wanted to pick a fight, but Randy wasn't the one I wanted to fight with. He just happened to be the person who was standing in front of me.

"If you want to go like that" he shrugged, took my hand and drug me out onto the porch.

"Randy, I don't want to go anywhere!" I yelled at him and jerked away.

"Are you angry with me or are you just angry with the whole world?" He snapped. "Damn it Abbi. This is what happens when you take off on the people who love you. Eve's worried, Vince is worried and – and – I can't sleep because I'm too busy wondering if you're okay."

The 'L' word. He had named off other names, but he had included himself. I was deaf to the others and freaked out by his admission.

"I'm sorry, Randy, but right now, I just want to be left alone." I turned to go back inside and he touched my shoulder and gently turned me.

"Take this. Come to the show at least. Forget about Vince, hell forget about me, but it's pretty shitty of you to avoid Eve like you have. She's never done anything to you."

He was right. Eve was a great friend, but I didn't respond to him. Instead, I went in and shut the door.

I gave in. I got dressed and I went to the show. I had ring side seats and I took my grandparents.

"Is that the same young man that was at the house earlier?" My poor grandmother. She did not have a clue about what was going on, but I loved to watch her watching the show with the innocence of someone who knew nothing about the kayfabe.

"Yes," I said and I waited for it. I was expecting her to say something about what he was wearing. So far the wrestlers had been decent and I had to roll my eyes to the ceiling and ask why Randy had to be the first man to come out in briefs?

Randy checked the seats the moment he was in the ring and smiled when he saw them occupied before he jumped up on the ring and performed his pose.

"Well, he's got the body for it."

It was my mouth that dropped and I stared at my grandmother who had her head tilted and her eyes scanning Randy's nearly naked body.

"Is this one of those matches where the winner is the one who tears the other's clothes off first?"

"Grandma!" I was embarrassed.

"What? I heard they have those."

"The women have those matches, Mildred." My grandfather corrected and I hid my face with my hands and vowed I would never bring them to another show again.

After Randy's match, I excused myself and found my way backstage. I went to the Diva's locker room and Eve nearly knocked me over when she saw me. I felt I was going to suffer from whiplash.

"Where have you been? I was coming to see you after the show."

"Randy beat you to it." I said holding up the staff badge he'd given me.

"That dog. He should have told me. I would have gone with him – Wait. What did your grandparents have to say about him?"

"Eve, I really want to forget the things my grandmother has said about Randy." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm really starting to believe they've revisited the sixties. I'm going home and checking for contraband."

"Oh, leave them be. They probably realized that you've grown up and you're taking care of yourself well and they don't have to worry as much."

"Maybe."

"I'm done. Let's go get something to eat. We'll be back before the show ends. Do you think your grandparents would care?"

"I think they would be unusually understanding."

There was a mom and pop's diner across the street from the arena and I was surprised that no one recognized Eve because there were plenty of people standing around hoping to catch a glimpse of one of the stars. Of course, Eve was wearing a blond wig and had the strands half covering her face.

We were eating our food and catching up when I looked up and saw Vince standing there.

"I'm out of here."

"Wait, Abbi."

"Did he put you up to this?

"I had no idea, I swear, but Abbi. You really should talk to him."

It seemed I had no choice. So, I remained while he joined us and Eve excused herself to give us privacy.

"I had practiced a hundred different ways of telling you." He laughed nervously, "I didn't mean for it come out like it did and I'm sorry for that."

"You're sorry for that? What about my entire life? I never knew who you were. You could have seen me – been a part of my life in some way, but you did nothing."

"I thought I was doing the right thing. Now I see it was the worst thing I could have done."

"So, you thought you could make up for it by giving me a job? Well, I don't want your charity."

"Who do you think paid for you to go to college? Do you really think your grandparents had no idea what kind of classes you took? I'm the one that convinced them to let you follow your own path."

"Well, thanks so much." I said sarcastically. "but I don't' want anything I didn't earn."

"You've earned everything you've ever gotten. Yes, you're my daughter. My blood runs through your veins but I am a business man and I would never let an incompetent person handle as much as I have let you handle. Hell, I don't give that much responsibility to Stephanie and Shane because they are not capable." He nearly growled in response. "If you want to throw away your career that's your choice. Go ahead, I don't care, but like it or not, Abbi. I am your father and I have always cared about you."

"Can't see it where I'm sitting."

"Fine. Don't, but you should know that I've always seen you even though you haven't' seen me. You've had a detective following you for me all your life."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Nope. I just thought you should know."

"I bet you're still having me followed."

"No. Not since you came to work for me."

"Vince. I'm not sure what I want right now. I'm mad at you, but I loved my career. And I can't work with you around all the time. I'm sorry."


	12. Chapter 12

Just a quick chapter today before I head out to work. I'll try to get another one up tonight or tomorrow morning. Thanks so much for the reviews. :)

* * *

I didn't go back to work, but Eve insisted that I fly out for Wrestlemania. So, after all that time of not seeing anyone, I hoped on a plane and I caught up with her. I spent the entire week with her, going to all the events leading up to Wrestlemania in that town. It was a hectic, but fun week.

Then, the night came and we arrived early. I avoided my so called father at all costs. We went into the arena and watched the road crew set up the stage and the ring.

"Why is Randy hauling equipment and parts?"

"Um— that's his job now." I didn't understand.

"So, he's not wrestling in the show tonight?" It made no sense. Randy was supposed to be in Wrestlemania. He was supposed to be part of one of the major storylines. "Did he quit?"

"No. He's still under contract and this is what he's been told to do." I didn't understand why and Eve either didn't know or didn't want to tell me. I ventured down and called to him.

"Hey, Abbi!" his pissed off demeanor turned into a genuinely happy smile and he joined me. "I didn't know you were coming."

"What are you doing?" I cut right to business.

"You want to get something to eat? Have you eaten lunch yet?" Randy's voice was slightly high pitched.

"What the hell is going on? Just tell me!" I didn't like the game Randy and Eve were playing and I could tell by the way Eve looked at Randy and he shook his head that it was randy's wish to keep it from me.

"Abbi, don't worry about it. There are just some things I have to handle, alright?"

"Orton is road crew now, sweetheart." I whipped around and saw CM Punk walking down the steps of the arena.

"When are you getting back in the ring?"

"In Vince's words – after he's six foot under." Randy shrugged. "I got to help with this, but don't you two take off to eat without me." He gave me a wink and went to help put the ropes up on the ring.

I didn't get it. Did he fail another wellness test?

"You look puzzled. Let me bring you up to speed, baby." Punk sat down in a chair and propped has feet up on the barrier. "Your daddy isn't too happy about pretty boy over there ringing your bell." I looked at him with an expression of disbelief and he must have taken for me misunderstanding him. "In other words, he's punishing Randy for screwing his daughter." Punk laughed. "That was news I really enjoyed giving him."

"Randy didn't want you to know, Abbi. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you." Eve placed her hand on my shoulder. "He said you would feel responsible and he didn't want that because he said none of it was your fault."


	13. Chapter 13

I felt completely responsible and it was another strike in my book against the man who had fathered me.

"Stop." Randy stuck his finger to my lips. "Not tonight." Bringing up his abrupt demotion didn't interest him and I could not understand how he could be so wonderful to me. He should have been angry with me for the same reasons I was angry with myself. I had run off, leaving him to feel the brunt of Vince's guilt and grief stricken anger.

Randy seemed to have really missed me. He held me close on the dance floor of a club that Eve had insisted I go to with her. He nuzzled his chin in the nook of my neck and when I caught his reflection in the glass behind us, his eyes were closed and he seemed to be taking in the scent of my hair.

I had no experience with love except for what I had seen in movies, but it seemed like Randy was exhibiting all the signs of being in love with me. Still, I didn't see how it was possible. Perhaps he felt something for me, but it couldn't be love because love involved one's entire heart and part of his still belonged to his ex.

I sipped my drinks that night. I didn't want to be drunk. I wanted to enjoy and remember the way his kiss felt and how his hands touched me. I wanted to make sure that my memories where accurate. I just wish Randy had done the same because when he trapped me against the wall and traced his fingertips under the short, black dress I had worn, I began to suspect that he wouldn't have done the same if he was sober.

The good girl in me would have done the right thing and stopped him. I should have helped him into a car and taken him home. I should have politely refused him and then helped him into bed. Yet, knowing all the right things to do, I assumed the predator's role and I helped to ignite the fire inside of him. I traced his body over his shirt. I took my time and watched his every reaction closely. I wanted to learn him. I wanted to know what turned him on.

I kissed his neck and that seemed to be the point that drove him off the edge because he kissed me with a hard passion that took my breath away and then took my hand. I was nearly running to keep up with the speed he used to get out of that club.

Our making out continued in the taxi like lost souls that had just found each other for the first time after traveling from two parallel points of the earth. Our lust drawn to each other like magnets to metal. His lips didn't part from mine as he paid the driver and they did not pause longer than it took for us to exit the vehicle.

Inside the RV he picked me up and carried me into his room and our clothes fell away. The moment was romantic and nothing like the drunken stupor in which we had first fallen with.

He entered me gently. His eyes always locked on mine. His hands constantly roamed and I felt wave after wave or heat and chills all at the same time.

I slept in a deep peace until my phone woke me. It was right beside me and I didn't have to try and move Randy's draped arm.

"Hello?

"Abbi, we need to talk."

"Why Vince?" I snapped.

"Just get on your computer for a video conference." I could hear the growl in his voice and it didn't appeal to me at all especially after his abandonment, but I moaned and did what he asked. Otherwise he would bug me all day and I wanted to get it over with so I could spend my remaining time with Randy.

I didn't move more than it took for me to maneuver Randy's laptop from the side table. I turned it on and logged on with my own screen name. But I have to admit that I partly stayed beside Randy out of spite. I knew Vince would see him lying next to me and he would not be happy.

"Really? Orton, Abbi?" he mouthed first thing. "I don't like it."

"You don't have to. What did you want?"

"This is what I wanted." He snapped. "I want you to stay away from Orton. He's bad news."

"Or what, Vince? I don't think you could demote him any further." I snapped back. "How could you do that? You have had nothing to do with me all my life and now you want to but in. Well, I don't need you to tell me who I should and should like."

"Randy's current position has nothing to do with you, although it didn't help matters. Is that the reason he gave you? That right there should tell you what kind of a man he is because he was taken out of the ring because he failed another wellness test. He's lucky I didn't' fire him."

"It's just pot, Vince. It's not really a big deal. Those guys are in so much pain …." I tried to appeal to him.

"It's not weed, Abbi. He's on much much more and he's usually drunk. Honestly, I need him in the ring, but I think rehab is where he'll end up first and I care about you. And I'm telling you to stay away from him before he does something to hurt you like he did his ex."

I had no idea what Vince meant, but I wasn't going to let him tell me what to do.  
"You've always been good at staying out of my life, why don't you just keep doing it."


	14. Chapter 14

Really, really tired and trying to write. LOL. I'm not sure if this chapter will make sense, but here it is. Thanks so much to everyone who has been reviewing, alerting and favoriting this story. It means a lot. :)

* * *

"Where are you going?" Randy hugged me tightly the moment I tried to escape his embrace and he smiled.

"I can't stay here all day." But I wanted to. Vince's accusations still rung in my ears and I didn't know who to believe. Of course I wanted to believe Randy, but honestly I didn't have any information from his side, but why was I still slightly miffed at him?

"Hey, what is it?"

Oh, why did he have to ask? How was I supposed to get the details before I confronted him if he was going to push it out of me?

"I want to ask you something."

"Anything."

"And I want you to tell me the truth."

"Abbi, come on. What's bothering you?"

"Are you doing drugs, Randy? Is that why you're not wrestling anymore?" He paused and ran his tongue over his bottom lip. "Randy." He got up out of the bed and got dressed. He was avoiding my question. "Don't walk out." I insisted and I held the sheet over myself and followed him.

"Abbi, you're not my girlfriend. You're not my wife and I don't have to explain anything to you."

"You're right. I'm nothing to you." I snapped. I knew what he said was true. We were only friends, but at that moment I didn't even feel like we were that close. Wouldn't he want to be honest with his friend?

I angrily put on my clothes and I intended to leave, but I couldn't. I eyed the stand beside his bed and the small amount of plastic sticking out of it. I jerked it open and I was appalled. It was filled with things I had never seen in real life and all of it was dusted with the same white powder that the sandwich bag contained.

I shook my head.

"As long as you're doing this, I can't have anything to do with you."

I don't know if that was the right response. Thinking back, I believe that I should have flushed it and then did all I could to get him free of the substances control, but I failed him. I was so innocent to the real world and the real problems that people struggled with. I didn't know any other way to deal with his problem except put space between myself and him.

It did not work out how I planned because Vince decided to be by his wife's side during her campaign. It was a last minute decision and Stephanie was not happy about giving up the project she was working on in Connecticut to run the Smackdown show.

"I don't work for your family anymore Stephanie." I reminded her when she called me.

"Geeze and Dad said you were smart. Why the hell do you think he was running you like he was? He was grooming you to take over the show."

"I don't want it. I've never asked for anything and I expect nothing. It's yours. I know I have no claim to anything your family has."

"Look, I'm reaching here." Stephanie spoke sweeter than she ever had, at least to me. "And quit saying this isn't your family. I know Shane and I didn't act so wonderful, but right now we need you. Abbi, if I leave right now this entire deal may fall apart and we need that television spot."

"Fine." I did miss my job. It was all I wanted to do.

"So, I'm working with Shane."

"No. Shane wants to move on. He doesn't want this to be his life. We have a guy going to deal with RAW, but you're the only person who can handle the smackdown roster and crew."

"I doubt that."

"It's true. They like you and they respect you and that's not easy to do. All the problem prone talent go to that show and the way they talk about you made me stop and think. Abbi, as soon as we both can I want to get together. We should be real sisters."

"I've always wanted a sister, and a brother." I admitted. So, I agreed. Stephanie's new attitude towards me brought me closer to the family even though I thought I didn't want it. The truth was there was another part of myself I was a part of no matter how much I resisted.

Everything I had to do was behind the scenes, so I saw no reason to panic. Teddy was the face of the general manager although he really had nothing to do with the actual planning of the show.

"You're bright and smart. This will be easy for you." Vince assured me as he brought me up to speed on what was going on before he left for his plane.

"Are you sure about this?"

"You've practically done it all before. I am still going to be involved but from home. Everything we did before will be the same only over the phone instead of me physically being here. Linda is starting a political career and I need to be there for her."

"I understand that. It's about time." I kidded him. He looked shocked.

"I knew you weren't as angry as I thought." he punched my arm gently and then looked at his watch. "Did you dump that viper yet?"

"ya." And I left it at that. I wasn't comfortable with him wanting to be a father figure in my life. I was more comfortable referring to him as my boss.

My phone rang and the first problems of the night began." I held up the single piece of paper. "Well, Michelle isn't going to make it tonight, so I better get busy covering the spot."

"What? Where is she?" he demanded.

"The hospital getting a cast on her leg." I told him. "She had a car wreck on the way here."

Vince instantly looked stressed. I looked down at my itinerary.

"And you had better grab a writer. You have an hour until show time." He picked up his briefcase and let out a deep breath. "I'm glad you came back, Abbi. I really am."

I grabbed my clipboard and opened it. I had one of those plastic ones that opened so I could put papers inside. It came in handy when I was running around trying to get the show started.

"We got a whole spot to fill. She was supposed to have a match with that new girl tonight." Vince had just hired a heavy set girl that he said would have an interesting stage costume. I had yet to see it but he thought it was going to do wonders for our ratings. The girl blew fire as part of her entrance on the stage.

"I'll take care of it Vince." I assured him. He did look tired. "You better get to the airport."

"Already taking the reins. Okay." he said. "I'll leave this one up to your judgment. Let's see what you come up with."

I smiled and took off wondering what I was going to do about the empty spot. Scorpion had already been promoted and expected to debut that night so I couldn't push it back until the next week. I relaxed a little and reminded myself that the show started in an hour but the matches I had to fix took place toward the middle.

After talking with a few writers we came up with a solution. Sheamus had a match against Drew McIntyre that night and it was before the match I needed to fix so I went to see him first.

"It's open." Sheamus yelled still laughing at whatever joke had been told. I opened the door slowly, I was still a little nervous about walking into the men's locker room.

"Hey hey Abbi." John Morrison lit up when I walked in. "And what's up between you and Randy. I thought you two were great together." New sure traveled fast backstage.

"It doesn't matter." I said pushing my glasses back onto my nose. "There's a problem and I have to change the match a little. Sheamus?" I turned my attention to the pale red headed man.

"What?" Sheamus said looking over my shoulder. "What do they want me pass out sooner this time?"

"No," I said with a small laugh. "Actually Kofi is going to come out and sabotage your match."

"Ah ha, this is going to be fun." Kofi said rubbing his hands together.

"You and Drew will go about the beginning of the match about the same only you are going to get the upper hand on him."

"He's what?" Drew McIntyre said coming in the door with a bag in his hand.

"Good Drew. I'm glad you're here, Now I won't have to hunt you down." he dropped his bag and came to look at the paper I held in my hand.

"And who exactly are you?" he spat at me.

"I'm the one who decides if you wrestle or not," I said confidently.

"Oh snap." Kofi laughed.

"Vince McMahon is my boss and I'm going to have a word with him about this." he said turning away.

"Well, Vince is not here, but I can write you out if you like." I threatened. "Five minutes in Kofi, you run out and cause the ref to disqualify Sheamus."

"How do you want me to play that?"

"However you want Kofi." I said giving Drew a glare. "A chair would be nice. Then you and Sheamus have words or however you two want to do it as long as it leads to Teddy coming out to announce that you two will settle this at Wrestlemania."

"We're going to be in Wrestlemania?" Kofi said got a big smile on his face. He had been down about not being in the show that year.

"You are now." I then handed them a copy of the paper I had made and left the room.

I had just figured out what I was going to do about the new diva's match when I bumped into Randy in the corridor. I hadn't been looking and hadn't noticed him heading to where I had set up my make shift office. Part way out of the cafeteria door I ran right into him and dropped my clipboard.

"Whoa girl, slow down." he said half smiling. He bent down and helped me pick up the papers that had fallen out. He picked up my copy of the show's schedule and waved it.

"I guess I forget ever getting back on this." he said seriously. He still had that unemotional tone and tired tone in his voice.

"That's not up to me. It's up to you."

"I'll stop." He promised. "I'll go to rehab, whatever I have to. I just want back in the ring. Will it do any good or am I out permanently.

"Randy, I'm really busy."

He took my arm and gently made me look into his eyes. "The only thing that hurts worse that losing my job, is losing you as a friend. Honestly Abbi."

"I have to go Randy." the show had already started and I had to get the one empty spot cleared up. Eve had been happy to help me out with that since she had not been scheduled to do more than watch Mickey's match. They were supposed to wrestle for the Diva's championship which Eve held at Wrestlemania. "Michelle was in a car wreck and I have to cover the match she was supposed to be in."

"Is she alright?" she said after I found her and she walked down the hall with me.

"Yes she fractured her leg and I'm going to have to figure that one out later" I said pushing my glasses back on again. "She was supposed to wrestle that new girl."

"Ya I saw her, she is scary looking." she said with a laugh. "You're lucky we're friends or I would back out."

"You better not."

"I'm just glad to have you back. I'll do anything for you. Just don't' leave again." She said in a playful growl and shook me lightly for effect. We shared a quick hug and she took off towards the locker room.

I saw Randy sitting with some other guys on the road crew. He looked lost and his eyes kept darting to me. He still distracted me so badly and I didn't realize that Drew had been coming out of a nearby room.

"You think your hot stuff now don't Ya." he said coming up behind me. "I just got back from talking to Vince." I groaned because Vince was supposed to have already left and if Drew had held him up he would be in danger of missing his flight and I would have the responsibility of finding him another flight added to my long list.

"Good. I hope you got everything straightened out." I said and looked past him. "Excuse me."

"No girlie, you excuse Me." he trapped me against the wall with one hand on either side of my head. I stared him down. I knew I couldn't let the stars bully me. "if you think I'm going stand by and do nothing while you rocket your boyfriends buddies to the top of the WWE, you got another thing coming." he was inches from my face. He then punched the wall only millimeters from my head to make his point crystal clear.

I didn't jump when he did that. I had never been in a position to have to stand up for myself before and it shocked me that I had it in me to do so with someone as tough and mean as Drew.

"My boyfriend?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Everyone knows that Orton's' been screwing you. And we all know that John, Kofi and Sheamus are his closest buddies right now. Hell, maybe they're all ringing your bell. Is that what I need to do to get some respect in this business?"

"No you listen to me." I said poking his chest hard with my finger. "I run the show now. Randy Orton is not boyfriend and the plans we have for Sheamus and Kofi has nothing to do with the plans we have for yours." he looked shocked that I had stood up to him. "For now."I Added.

I gave him one quick shove and went on my way to find Scorpion. I caught a glimpse of Randy out of the corner of my eye. He was standing with his fists clenched. He had looked like he had been planning to jump to my defense. He and Kofi were smiling and talking and looking my way. They snickered at Drew when he returned to the locker room causing him to slam the door open with his fist after shooting them a dangerous glare.

I had embraced Drew and I had a feeling he would try and make me pay for it later on. The one thing about Drew was that his character was no different than his real personality. He looked out for number one and would stand for no less than getting his own way.

"Abbi!" Randy called as soon as I walked by. Geeze was I ever going to get to Scorpion's dressing room' I thought as I turned on my heel to face him.

"Ya." he took a step towards me.

"We are going to get a bite to eat after the show, are you coming?"

"I'll let you know." I said and then turned away. I had to get to where I was going and Randy was a distraction where my career was concerned. I blew him off quickly because I didn't have time to let all the emotions that surrounded my heart about him to cloud my mind.

I had yet to see the new star in her stage make up so I was unprepared for her appearance.

"Wow." I said when I opened the door to the locker room. She was sitting by herself in a chair and was putting something into her mouth.

"There fake." she said with a laugh. She put in a set of fangs that slipped over her normal teeth and were held in place by denture glue. Her hair was jet black and it was streaked a deep red color. Vince had called her heavy set but from what I saw of her in her tight leather one piece pant suit she looked a decent weight. A bit bigger than the other diva's but she looked to be more muscle than anything else.

Her eyes were done in dark black eyeliner and thick mascara and she wore black eye shadow as well. Her lips were also outlined in black and had been expertly faded into the deep red lipstick. She looked scary especially when she put on her black cloak to cover the deep cut top of the pant suit.

"I got some bad news." I said sitting down next to her.

"Please don't tell me I'm not debuting tonight. It took me two hours to put all this crap on."

"No, no, Ivy, you are." I assured her. "But Michelle was in a car wreck earlier today and won't be here tonight."

"Oh no. so who am I wrestling?"

"Eve." I told her. "But you're not going to come out as planned. We are going to have Eve come out first and then we will play Michelle's music. Michelle is going to come on V.I.A. satellite from a room in the hospital. It's really a tape but no one will know. It's exactly two minutes in length. She will name you as her replacement and then your music will start and I don't want you to wait until the second verse like we had planned on."

"But it was supposed to build suspense" she looked confused. She knew we had wanted her entrance to build excitement.

"I'm afraid the match its self is going to be over quick. I want you to do the disappearing thing tonight instead of later on down the road." I had been the one who had originally talked to Ivy about joining the roster, but I only had my paperwork to go one since Vince had been the only to watch her perform.

"Are we set up for that?"

"You're all set. We have to have a little extra time for Sheamus and Drew's match because of something that was added at the last minute."

"Oh." Ivy, the scorpion, looked disappointed.

"I know this is not what you expected your first night to be like, but I will make it up to you next week I promise."

"It's no big deal." she said. "I'm just glad you left me in the show."

"Of course. You're here, you're in costume. Why keep you in the shadows. I got a feeling you're going to make a name for yourself."

"You're alright Abbi." the girl said getting up. Even the way the girl's mannerisms were cool. "I don't care how nerdy these girls say you are your cooler than they ever will be."

"Ya. I just have to worry about you." I laughed. "Good luck Ivy." and I left the room.

"Hey Abbi." I was getting really sick of hearing my name, but I turned towards the sound anyway.

"Yeah, Sheamus."

"I liked how ya handled yerself with ole McIntyre." He said with a big grin. "I like that."  
"thanks." I said and started off.

"Hold up girlie." He kept up with me. "I wanted to ask ya somethin' Ya want ta go out afta the show?"


	15. Chapter 15

I stared at Sheamus. His proposal had caught me off guard. I didn't know what to say to him. I had never been asked out on a date before. I couldn't honestly call what I had with Randy a date, could I?

I said yes and many people may have felt that was a poor decision considering that I had awoke in Randy's bed, but I was curious. I had always wondered what it would be like to go on a real date and that night after the show had come to an end, I went back to my hotel room and I found myself staring at the clothes in my closet. I was actually nervous and my feelings for Sheamus were completely numb. I didn't know him, nor did I find him particularly attractive. I had no feelings at all except that he was part of my job.

I had this fantasy of what a date would be like. I dressed in a slim red dress that came to my mid thigh. It dipped in the back , the fabric drapping loose for accent and Sheamus arrived wearing his jeans and a hat that I believed he had stolen from somebody's grandfather. I felt overdressed and more disappointed that I ever imagined because for one I was overdressed and for another I had blindly expected him to have a single red rose in his hand just like my fantasy man.

"Wow. I'm seriously thinking about changing the plan." He smiled and stood to the side to let me exit. I couldn't read his smile because although it seemed genuine it also seemed like he was covering up a hint of something else.

He was quiet as he drove us to a destination only he knew about, but he did offer me his arm after the valet took his keys and handed him a ticket. He had taken me to a fancy Italian place with red carpet leading all the way to the entrance. Inside a live band played soft music and the lightening was a dimmed, romantic setting.

The host approached us and Sheamus gave him enough information to get us led to our seats. The host led us through a closed door from the lobby immediately and proceeded to lead us through the large room and to another set of closed doors.

That's where Sheamus stopped.

"This is where I leave ya, sweetheart." My mouth dropped open. He gave me a menacing grin and then kissed my hand. "I hope you won't hold it against me. I'm only helping out a friend, but after seeing ya at ya door, I almost thought about ditching."

Then he took off back the way we came leaving me to stare after him. Had I just been ditched?

"Right this way, Maam." The host opened the door and urged me inside and I stopped staring after Sheamus with my mouth wide. What the hell, right? I could afford my own meal and the food smelled too wonderful to leave the building without trying it.

The room was completely empty. The lights were completely turned off. A lit fireplace illumintated the room with the help of set of long candles on a table near a waterfall center piece.

"A waiter will be with you momentarily." And I was left alone, or so I thought.

"Abbi," I twirled around. Randy stepped into the light dressed in a full three pieced suit and in his hand was that damned red rose.

"You had Sheamus ask me out?" I dropped my purse on the table angrily and placed my hand on my hip. "that was sneaky. Real low even for you, Randy."

"then you really don't know me that well at all." He smirked, then wiped it off and turned serious. He placed the rose on the table and reached inside his jacket and pulled something form the inside pocket. He handed me a slip of paper.

"What's this?"

"this is my receipt … for rehab."

"It sounds like some fancy resort. You expect me to believe you're really going for help and not going off on a vacation."

"You can look it up, Abbi, I don't care. It's legit." He came closer. "I haven't done a line since you left, but I know I won't be able to resist it alone." He motioned for me to sit in one of the chair and he took the one beside me instead of the one across from me.

"I'm happy that you're getting help Randy." I told him and I relaxed and browsed the menu on the table. I didn't know whether or not I could believe he was truly serious, but he needed the help and it would be great if he got it before he completely destroyed his career.

"You never gave me a chance to explain."

"I don't want to hear excuses, Randy."

"So, you think that any reason I could give you about using would be an excuse."

"yes."

"It's not that easy, Abbi. You have never been addicted to anything. It's not fair for you to judge me based on my demons."

"I don't. I just can't be around you because they control you."

"You're scared of me?"

"I'm scared of what you might do while you're under the influence."

"Oh, no. sweetheart. You have to know I would never hurt you. I know that some people may become violent on this stuff, but nothing could ever make me lay a hand on you. Abbi, I have feelings for you that I never wanted to have for anyone ever again, but I can't stop my heart from feeling them."

"What are you talking about?"

A plate of what appetizers, according to the waiter was set in the middle of the table with a sterling silver dome covering it, but he didn't remove it. Instead he left the room.

"I'm talking about how you crawled inside of my soul. I'm talking about how you stole my heart even though I held it down with all my strength." He lifted the lid of the dish, but instead of food, there was a ring with a large square cut diamond in the middle with a band encrusted with smaller versions of its center piece. "I'm talking about the fact that I fell in love with you and when you left, I missed you so much it hurt. I couldn't take it and I thought I could forget about you by getting high and all I managed to do was destroy myself."

I stared at the ring, but I didn't reach for it.

"what are you going to do Randy, use every time something goes wrong? I'm not always going to be with you. Our careers gauruntee that we could be on different ends of the country at times. Are you going to get high every time?"

"No." he insisted. "I was stupid. I know that. I wasn't that bad into it. I really don't think I'm that addicted to it."

"Keep telling yourself that."

I had to get out of there. I left the restaurant and I hailed a cab. He was the classic example of an addict and I couldn't handle it. I was scared to try.


	16. Chapter 16

The last Raw before Wrestlemania was half over and had ran so smoothly that my mind had time to wander. Randy being in my line of vision at all times did not help at all. There was so much work to be done behind the scenes that I found myself bumping into him carrying items or running to fix something everytime I turned a corner.

He did not speak to me. He averted his eyes each time, but I would catch him standing idol and staring from a distance until I gazed his way. I felt horrible for the way I had walked out on his proposal and I could not understand why. Didn't I have the right to turn him away? Yet, my heart cried for him. It ached for him and I laid awake at night missing him and forbade myself to pick up the phone and call him even though I desperately wanted to.

To me, giving in to him at that moment would be enabling him to continue using. I had to stand my ground.

"Abbi we got a problem with pyro number five." one of the technicians ran into the room and I had never been so happy to have something to occupy my mind in all my career.

"Okay no problem." I said not getting excited. It hadn't been the first time that set had been difficult since I had begun helping with the production. "When do we need it to work?"

"Next. It was set up for Kofi's entrance."

"They're totally fried." Randy, told me the second I climbed under the stage. The pyro techniques were set up under the stage and set off from a small booth just beside it. Man I couldn't get the man out of my head for a second without being reminded of him. I took off my head set and followed him out.

"Whose pyro's are similar to Kofi's?" I said thinking quick.

"No one's that's set up." Randy told me and for that moment he was my co-worker and I don't believe either of us was thinking about the intimate moments we had shared.

"Okay, let me think." I had no clue what to do. "How quickly can you switch out the canisters?"

"Five minutes?"

"Shit we don't have the time to loose on this match." I said out loud. "Forget the pyro's." I said. "Just run the rest of the shows as best you can and get those replaced."

"Yes Maam." He grinned cunningly and I rolled my eyes, but I could not stop my own smile. I took the head set from his head and put it on my own.

"Nick, we got a problem." I told the man who ran the music. "Kofi's pyro's are out so we got to improvise. "Someone get Kofi and Sheamus and 3MB a head set quickly." I said knowing everyone with a set could hear me.

"Ya." a moment later I heard Sheamus's voice.

"Sheamus."

"Hey baby doll." he kidded me and I glanced at Randy who I knew had over heard the headset and he wasn't happy even he should know better than anyone that there was nothing going on between me and the Celtic Warrior.

"we don't have time to be funny." I said with a big smile on my face. "Kofi's pyro's are down so I need you two to go out first instead of Drew and his partner." Kofi and Sheamus were set to compete for the tag team belts against the recent unstoppable duo of Drew McIntyre and Heath Slater. " I need 3MB to interrupt Kofi's entrance before the pyro's are set to go off, so you will enter first, then Kofi. Nick are we set for the change?"

"It's a go Abbi. Thirty seconds."

"Thanks Nick. Drew you guys got it."

"Yes." Drew said but I could tell he didn't like it.

"Let's party." Sheamus then let out a loud howl and again I smiled. He always got so fired up before going out on stage. I stood to the side of the stage next to the pyro booth and watched as they came out on stage. Sheamus pointed my way and winked when he saw me. I gave him a small wave. I was unsure what Drew was going to do to improvise the change but I hoped he didn't go overboard and blow the plans we had for the match.

"Whoa, wait a minute." Drew said coming out with a microphone even though it was usually Heath that did most of the talking for their team. "I am the chosen one." he began. "I am the one who should come out first not this has been." Matt raised an eyebrow. "You follow me. Now let's see if this under developed staff can get it right." Matt shook his head and mouthed 'I'm not going back' because Drew was arguing with him to get in the back and make his entrance after him. Instead Matt got into the ring and waited as Drew's music played and he finally walked to the ring.

"Good cover Abbi" I heard Vince's voice in the head set.

"Vince? What are you doing here?"

"Did you really think I was going to miss Wrestlmania.

I laughed. "Is Teddy in position?" I went on with my job. The show was more important than worrying about Vince's opinion.

"Teddy's not here"

"What do you mean Teddy's not here?"

"I can't find him." Nick said from his post behind the stage where the superstars waited to go on.

I put my hand to my forehead. What else could go wrong with this show?

"Vince, can you go on if he doesn't show?" I thought that Vince's unexpected arrival would work to the show's advantage and I was suddenly happy that he was there.

"No can do Hun." Vince said. "I broke my leg on the slopes last week."

"Yes I know, but now would be a good time for a comeback." I laughed nervously."

"Nick get my music ready." Vince ordered. I thought Vince was going to go out but what he had in mind completely shocked me.

"Abbi you're going on."

"What? No, no Vince I'm just background."

"Not anymore. You're going to have to be front and center."

"Crap." I said hurrying to get backstage. I wanted to argue, but there was only time to just go along with his insanity. I looked in the full length mirror sitting near the stage entrance. The Makeup girl hurried to apply a quick layer to my face and I let my hair out of the tight ponytail I had it in.

"I don't look like anyone who belongs out there Vince." I complained.

"Well you got one minute." Vince laughed. I unbuttoned my blouse until the top of my cleavage showed slightly. I decided to leave my glasses on because I would have to read what ever was written on the teleprompter for me to say.

"Alright Abbi." Vince said in the microphone. They are in each other's faces and ….. Now they are going at it."

"Okay." I said. "Wait. Everyone's going to wonder who I am."

Vince laughed. "Nick play something more Abbi's style."

"But …" I argued.

"Just read the teleprompter." Vince ordered.

Nick said and winked. I had no clue what it would be. " headset." Nick demanded and then winked. "Okay go." I held my clipboard tight as a prop but to me it was a security blanket.

Hell on heels played. I had heard the song many times before, but I was hardly the gold digger it sung about. I raised my eyebrow at Nick.

Nick chuckled at his choice knowing that in a few lyrics he had helped to create my character. I looked at the screen. The TV. Showed everyone looking up confused by the strange song. I closed my eyes and told myself it was no different than karaoke and walked out with as much confidence as I could. The announcers and the men in the ring played along even though they knew who I was.

"Since the men in the ring can't seem to agree on anything. I have decided that before this rivalry gets out of hand that you two will settle it this Sunday at Wrestlemania." they all played their parts well by shouting toward me.

"Who are you?" what gives you the right to set a match" they looked angry but I knew they were just playing along as best they could. Well, at least Kofi and Sheamus were. I continued to read the teleprompter until Vince's music played. A write in I was not expecting and I was suddenly slightly upset that he had not just come out to fill the spot in the first place. I looked behind me and smiled as if I knew exactly what was going on, but I didn't.

"I can't believe it, it's Vince McMahon," The kind said excitedly. "But what we still don't know is who is this girl who has set this match between 3MB and the team of Sheamus and Kofi Kingston this Sunday at Wrestlemania?"

"You guys in the ring look a little confused." Vince began from my side. "Let me shred some light on the subject. May I introduce to the WWE universe? My daughter Raina McMahon."

"What? You have to be kidding me?" J.R. went on. "Vince has another daughter!"

"You see a while back I had a "small" indiscretion." Vince said with a conniving smile. "So in short, say hello to the new General Manager of Smackdown."

I smiled trying to look conniving and sinister. I wasn't sure if I could play the part I would now have to play. I had never planned on being part of the show. I already had so much to do in the background.

He nudged me to read on.

"But I don't believe a handicap match is fair so the team of Kofi and Sheamus will be joined by …"

"I hear voices in my head …." The crowd roared and jumped to their feet and Randy stood beside me, pulled me into his arms and kissed me for the entire world to see. Vince looked angry and I knew none of it was an act. Just as Randy's kiss hadn't been planned either.


	17. Chapter 17

"Nick you are in so much trouble for that song, I hope you know that." I said and a few people laughed on the station, but I was trying hard not to stay professional even though inside I was furious with both the men in my life. I didn't know who I was more enraged at, Randy or Vince.

"It made you look sexy." Nick kidded.

"Oh you are so fired." I kidded. Randy stood back with his arms crossed and a big grin on his face that I wished I could slap right off. I assumed that he thought my so called good disposition after exiting the stage meant that I hadn't minded what he had done, but he was dead wrong and I would let him know that later.

"Ya like you could do the show without me." Nick went on.

"You know I couldn't" I gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder while I stared at the screen over his shoulder. The scorpion's match with Eve had gone great as did the one I had interrupted. Too bad my life wasn't as easy to orchestrate.

I caught a glimpse of Randy out of the corner of my eye. He had a jealous look on his face but I ignored him until he took my arm and pulled me to the side.

"What Randy, I got a show to run." I complained.

"Can we talk later?" he asked.

"I have nothing to say to you that hasn't already been said. " I snapped and went back to the screen. Randy went off to the locker room and I was relieved. It had been a stressful and eventful show. I was shocked at how quickly my life had transformed in just a short amount of time. I know longer knew my former shy and reclusive self. I had become more than I had ever dreamed of being. And I loved it, but I there were still a few loose ends to tie up.

"That was a great show." Vince came up to me after the show and gave me a hug. I shrugged him off.

"That was the craziest…..thing… I have ever seen." But I didn't smile. My life would be so different after that show. My parentage was no longer a dirty industry secret. It had been divulged to the entire world against my will. All my life I had always been a child hiding in a corner. Physically, emotionally and socially I had been nothing more than a child hiding in my little corner and happy to stay out from underfoot, my entire life was dictated and I just went along to avoid the fuss. Not this time. I had come to far and I would not go back to being someone's puppet.

'You're too young to date.' I heard when my science lab partner had invited me to the prom.

'You don't have time for boys; you need to focus on you on school." I heard when my grandmother found a doodle I had drawn. A small heart with my name and the boys name I had had a crush on.

'It's nonsense.' I heard when I had wanted to study drama and music in college. I took the classes they had wanted for me. I was educated and made good grades. I had been the valedictorian of both my high school class and my college class. The only thing I ever did for myself was take the classes that taught me how to be a producer.

I was angry and I took it out on Vince. After all his omission from my life was partly to blame for how sheltered and pushed around I had been. Everythign I had missed out on hadn't had to happen.

"You're a conniving lying son of a bitch Vince and I don't want your name in life or on this show." And I walked away. I guess the man had thought he could force me into having a relationship with him, but he would soon know that he'd had a better chance before his little admission. I walked away from him and I walked past Randy who had waited for me at the exit. I got into a cab with Eve and went to the hotel room we decided to share. I turned off my phone and ignored them both.

"Whoooo. Girl you were hot tonight!" Eve said excitedly when she came in after going out to eat with some of the others. "Why didn't you join us at the restaurant? Everyone is dying to pick your brain about what happened on the show. Especially John," she sang.

"I need to breath." I told her, not looking up from my book. "Your boyfriend already knew, what more does he need to know?"  
"No, not my John ." she laughed. "John Cena."

"So."

"You must be hungry." Eve changed the subject. "Did you eat anything at all?"

"Honestly I forgot all about eating." I laughed.

"Well I could still eat again." Eve always had a big appetite after a match. "Let's go get some burgers."

"As long as it's a turkey burger." I told her.

"You and Orton, I swear … Oh." She covered her mouth. "I'm sorry Abbie."

"Can we not talk about Randy anymore … ever?" I said.

"sure, but I doubt he'll let it be." she said, but knowing by the look in my eyes that meant it was a sensitive subject at that moment, she again dropped it. "Do you want to go see a movie before we have to get on that boring bus?"

"Ok."


	18. Chapter 18

We went to a midnight showing of an old horror flick. I wasn't particularly crazy about them, but it was better than staying in the hotel where I was sure Randy would come knocking on my door in hopes of getting me to let him in. There were very few people in the theater besides us. I guessed that I wasn't the only one who had grown tired of the Jason movies. Watching it once had given me nightmares and as I watched him again on a screen ten times bigger I saw those fears returning.

"Raina." I didn't turn around. I had had no time to get accustomed to being called by my stage name. "Raina!' they said it louder from behind and it registered, but I ignored it thinking that whoever it was would believe they were mistaken my identity and go back to watching the gore fest.

"Crap, I'm out of drink and my throat is so dry." Eve complained. "Maybe if I hurry I won't miss my favorite part."

"I'll go." I offered. By that time I was looking for an excuse to leave. All I could see was blood and guts and I felt like gagging. Going up the alley I noticed that all the lights were out so I just put on foot in front of the other knowing that as long as I didn't bump into a theater seat I would eventually find the exit.

I heard a laugh. It came from behind and as I felt ahead of me and felt a curtain covered wall and knew I was close. I cursed in my head knowing that the exit signs were supposed to be lit up for safety purposes, but it wasn't.

"Raina," I heard the name whispered again and I quickened my escape, but a hand covered my mouth, muffling my screams. He laughed.

"Abbi." A man spoke. "Relax, it's just me."

"Cena, you scared the shit out of me!" I swatted at him. I couldn't see him, but I knew that he was grinning, satisfied with his stunt.

"You looked like you needed something." He said softly. I felt myself backed against the wall and as my eyes finally adjusted to the darkness I saw him leaning over me. He removed my glasses and then touched my lips with his own. To my surprise I welcomed it and I kissed him back. I don't know if I was doing it to get back at Randy or if part of me wondered if every kiss would feel the same even if the man was different.

After a moment, I got my answer. It didn't feel the same. It was nice, but I didn't get that surge that I had gotten with Randy.

"Are the rumors true?" He continued as we stepped into the lighted lobby and I obtained Eve's drink.

"What rumors?"

"That you belong to Randy?"

"You say it like he owns me. I don't belong to anyone, but myself." I told him with disgust.

"Then, I wouldn't be stepping on anyone's toes if I asked you out?"

I looked at him for a moment to see if he was serious.

"Aren't you friends with Randy? No. I don't think so John."

"We've hung out a time or two. You're not going to hold that against me I hope? He begged.

"It's not personal."

"Wait. I think I know what this is. I heard about that little set up deal. Randy getting Sheamus to ask you out and then bring you to him? I wouldn't do that."

"It's just that things are still kind of … touchy with Randy. It hasn't been long."

"You know the best way to heal a broken heart is to find someone else to have a good time with. If you know what I mean?" he chuckled.

"That sounds like nothing more than a band aid to me." I couldn't laugh. What I felt for Randy was too intimate and it hurt too deep.

"seriously, Abbi. Randy's not worth what you're putting yourself through. Let me help you put him behind you." He took my hand and I found myself blushing. His smile was truly a gift.

"I'll think about it."

"That's a hell of a lot betta than no, so I'll take it." He laughed and so did I. The man had a way of making people laugh. He sat next to me when we returned.

"Geeze, girl, I let you out of my sight for a minute and you pick up a bum." Eve said when I came back with Sheamus. "Hi John."

"What's up, Evey." He said and we settled down and our eyes went back to the screen. The first movie ended and I rose to leave.

"Where you going? This is a double feature." Eve corrected and pulled me back into my seat.

I groaned. They were showing the old one followed by the newer version which I doubted I would like any better. I was already shaken by the previous, but I didn't want to wuss out on my friend so I settled in.

"You two want anything? I'm going to use the ladies and then get a refill before the start."

"M&M's and a diet coke." I told her and reached into my purse for money.

"It's on me." John held his hand over mine to stop me and then took out a fifty and handed it to Eve. "I want a box of M&M's too and a real coke." He winked at me.

"So," he expertly laid his arm behind me, turned in his seat and came closer. "What's the verdict?" he nuzzled my neck. His breath hot and his voice soft and sensual.

"I'm not a one night stand type of girl." But I craved what I had given up when I broke it off with Randy. I had never imagined how intoxicating and addictive sex could be.

"I just want to hold you through a tough night." again with that smile.

"What makes you think I'm going to have a hard night?"

"The fact that you've been tense and you close your eyes whenever someone gets killed on the screen. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell your friend that you hate horror movies."

"I don't hate them." I lied.

"You see, your problem is that you are taking it too seriously. You're looking at the fact that a good bit of what you see is possible. True. Some mad man could come crashing through the door , cut us up into little pieces."

"You call that helping me not to be scared?"

"Wait, just hear me out. Honestly, I think their comedies."

"Comedies?"

"Ya, look." he pointed out as the movie began. Eve had returned and his arm moved back to his own lap. "girl alone. Wearing nearly nothing. Cliché. She's going to die. I mean come on. You know someone's there. Call the cops and hide. So stupid."

I ended up laughing through the whole when Eve would throw glares that told us how annoyed she was with are constant whispers and snickers, we laughed harder.

Later, John walked me to the door of my hotel room. Eve conveniently rushed ahead and then ran inside and shut the door the moment we arrived leaving me along with him. We were quiet. Awkwardly quiet. Then he smiled, bent down and kissed me. It was different from the ones in the theater. He pulled me into his embrace and as I returned the kiss I felt his hands wander softly.

"What are you doing?" I opened my big mouth and analyzed.

"I couldn't help myself." He grinnd. "I guess it's easy to see your not like the rest of them."

"A lot of girls like you." I corrected.

"Yeah, now." He went on. "But when I first arrived, they looked at me like I had some sorta disease. I don't think you would have."

"But I wasn't here when you started and you didn't even notice me when I was first hired."

"That's where you're wrong." He said and I studied him looking to see if it was the truth. "I'm not asking you to get involved in some big romance. Just come to my room with me and let's see where it goes."

"I think you know exactly where you plan on it going."

"That's true." He laughed. "Sue me."

"I might." I joked. "or maybe I'll have you fired."

"That's not funny … are you serious?"

"No." I laughed and then he kissed me again. More forceful and passionate.

"Let's go."

And I found myself serously considering.


	19. Chapter 19

Then I saw him standing in the shadows, leaning on the railing and staring at the parking lot below. His shoulders hung and I was sure I saw him swipe away a tear.

"I can't." I told John. "Not tonight."

"I understand. It's to soon." he kissed my cheek and said goodbye with a wink. I know he saw Randy standing at a safe distance. Passing my ex lover was unavoidable and I felt a sickness in my stomach when Randy watched him walk away. I was so sure he was going to lunge at the man who had just kissed me.

When no incident occurred I turned to my door, but Randy's sadness kept me from turning the knob. I went to his side and mirrored his stance, looking out into the distance without initiating a conversation.

"I guess you have changed your mind about talking to me.".

"Randy … I"

"I don't care if you take me back. No. that's not completely true because I want you back so badly it hurts. But I'm not stupid."

"I never said ..."

"Let me finish. I know you could move on .. I know that. It kills me, but I accept it. But as your friend Abbi, i'm begging you not to get involved with Cena."

"It's really none of your buisness, Randy." My words cut him like a knife and had that knife been real I'm sure his heart would have been exposed and blood would have oozed from the gaping hole in his chest.

"The guy's a user, Abbi." he sighed. "He slept with Steph and her mother, just to get ahead and now he wants the little half sister to add to his list of McMahon women."

"That sounds impossible Randy. It sounds like something you made up just so I wouldn't date John."

"Sure." he snorted. "But even I couldn't come up with something that sick. I overheard him bragging or planning …But you're capable of making your own decisions. I just thought you should have all the facts." he kissed my cheek. "I l ove you Abbi. Too much to watch you be unhappy. Be happy … even if it means that you and I …" he walked away, but I knew what he was saying.

That night I laid awake staring at the phone. My past with Randy kept creeping into my thoughts and I found it hard to think about moving on with John. I thought about the kiss I had shared with the face of the wwe. It wasn't bad, but yet I hadn't felt anything. I wondered if I ever would feel anything with any other Randy.

Finally, I stopped trying to convince myself. I got out of bed and ran out of the room. I ran all the way, but I found no answer at my destination and I felt panicked. I turned away from the door slowly and thats when I saw him walking my way. In the hall way wearing nothing but a pair of gym shorts.

He said nothing. He only dropped the six pack of beer he was carrying, causing a couple of the bottles to break. He embraced me and we kissed passionately.

"I can't do it." I whined. "Randy, I'm never going to be happy with anyone but you and I can't keep trying to talk myself out of loving you."

"And I'm going to do anything and everything to make you happy, even if it seems impossilbe."


End file.
